Par le Feu et par le Sang
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 alternative, épisode 10. Maintenant que les Rois et leur suite ont quitté Camelot, il est temps pour Merlin de devenir le Dragonnier d'Eolhsand et d'apprendre la vérité sur la Vallée des Dragons. Mais un bien étrange personnage fait soudain une apparition à Camelot…
1. Bla Bla

**Bla Bla n°10**

 **.**

Alors pas de petit dialogue idiot avec PvC pour aujourd'hui mais quelques explications. Cette fic, mais aussi la suivante, sont conceptuelles, dirons-nous. Vous vous en rendrez vite compte, je pense (du moins pour celle-ci).

Je ne publierai pas tous les jours. Le concept que je suis a pour résultat des chapitres plus longs donc je ne pourrais pas publier tous les jours ou tous les deux jours comme avant. Je vais cependant essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible. Toutes les deux semaines ou tous les mois, suivant l'avancée de la fic.

Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui continuent de me suivre après tout ce temps. On va en voir le bout un jour, je vous le promets !

.

Image de couverture : Photo personnelle (C'est beau les flammes du barbecue de mon papa, hein !)

.

 **Résumé de l'épisode précédent :**

 **.**

La visite des Cinq Rois et de leur suite a, en quelque sorte, bouleversée Camelot et ses habitants. Merlin a pu faire la ''connaissance'' de la famille d'Eolhsand mais son neveu, et roi de Cymru, a levé le sceau de ses pouvoirs en l'appelant par son véritable nom. Viviane a essayé de séduire Arthur mais s'est finalement révélée une aide précieuse pour Olaf quand celui-ci a dû rechercher sa sœur, enlevée par le bouffon d'Alined qui s'était lancé, sur l'ordre de son roi, dans un nouveau complot. Yvain a appris une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

Les Rois et leur suite ont maintenant quitté Camelot et l'équinoxe est arrivée. Il est temps pour Merlin de devenir le Dragonnier d'Eolhsand et d'apprendre la vérité sur la Vallée des Dragons. Mais un bien étrange personnage fait alors une apparition à Camelot…


	2. Avant l'Equinoxe

**Avant l'Equinoxe**

.

Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait réellement Camelot, se dit-il en arrivant en vue du château où résidait le Roi Uther Pendragon. L'endroit n'était guère impressionnant mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit des gens, leurs souvenirs et leurs rêves… Tout était toujours différent de la réalité. Tout était... Plus grand. Plus beau. Plus puissant. Plus riche. C'était aussi parfois l'inverse. Petit. Misérable. Laid… L'esprit humain était sans doute fait ainsi. On magnifiait ce qu'on l'on appréciait ou admirait et on dépréciait ce qui n'avait pas nos faveurs. On transformait. On oubliait. Toujours. Encore. La réalité avait rarement sa place dans l'esprit et les rêves des Hommes. Oui, il aurait dû se douter que le château suivrait cette même règle. Allait-il en être de même avec le Roi et le Prince de la Cité ?

Sûrement.

Il observa le château pendant un long moment. Comment devait-il procéder ?

Il sourit. Pourquoi se posait-il donc cette question ? N'avait-il pas déjà décidé de son entrée au moment où il avait décidé de venir ici ?

Son sourire s'élargit. Il fit un pas en avant et disparut.

.o.

Les dîners étaient plus calmes à Camelot maintenant. Les autres Rois étaient partis. La longue série de banquets était donc maintenant terminée mais Arthur et son père ne dinaient pourtant pas seuls ce soir, contrairement aux jours qui avaient précédés. Des chevaliers les avaient rejoints, les deux chevaliers qui devaient prendre la tête du groupe chargé d'escorter Dame Eolhsand jusqu'au château de son frère. L'ancienne barde du château aurait aussi dû être présente aujourd'hui mais elle avait fait prévenir Uther un peu plus tôt de son absence. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et avait donc préféré se reposer pour ne pas retarder leur départ qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours.

Arthur savait que Merlin passait la nuit auprès d'elle. Il s'était même demandé si la sœur d'Olaf était réellement malade mais Guenièvre l'avait détrompé à ce sujet. Les crises d'Eolhsand étaient plus rares, lui avait dit la servante, mais elles étaient toujours là et cet après-midi, Guenièvre avait d'ailleurs surpris sa maîtresse avec le regard vague. Eolhsand ne l'avait pas reconnue quand elle lui avait demandé comment elle allait. La servante avait donc fait appeler Merlin qui semblait être le seul capable de la faire sortir de ses transes. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis.

Arthur se demanda soudain si la barde allait vraiment être en état de voyager sans médecin à ses côtés. Il décida donc de faire part de son inquiétude à son père.

« J'ai besoin de Gaïus et tu as besoin de ton serviteur. » répliqua Uther.

C'était vrai mais peut-être pouvait-il reprendre à son service ce serviteur qui s'était occupé de lui pendant l'absence de Merlin après cette histoire avec les wyvernes (1). Merlin pourrait ainsi se rendre en Northumbrie avec Dame Eolhsand.

« Ma femme possède de nombreuses connaissances en médecine, intervint alors l'un des deux chevaliers présents, et mon domaine est sur notre route. Key et moi avions prévu d'y faire une halte. Ma femme ne verra sans doute aucun inconvénient à nous accompagner jusqu'au château du Roi Olaf. »

Uther se tourna vers son fils.

« Que penses-tu de l'idée de Sire Bohort ? »

Arthur ne put répondre à cette question car un nuage de fumée envahit soudain la pièce où le diner avait lieu.

.o.

« Que va-t-il se passer ? » demanda soudain Yvain alors qu'il se dirigeait, en compagnie de Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand jusqu'à un lac qu'on lui avait dit être magique.

Merlin regarda l'enfant. Par l'intermédiaire d'Eolhsand, il sentit son inquiétude, une inquiétude qu'il utilisait pour ne pas penser à autre chose. Peut-être allait-il finir par devoir parler au jeune page ? Il avait remarqué à de multiple reprise qu'il utilisait son travail auprès d'Arthur et la maladie d'Eolhsand pour ne pas faire face à ses propres problèmes mais… Mais Merlin avait-il réellement le droit de faire une chose pareille ?

« L'Echange de Nom. Le Rituel de Sang et de Feu… » murmura Eolhsand.

 **El…**

 **Je vais bien, Merlin.**

C'était faux. Ils le savaient bien tous les deux mais le problème serait bientôt réglé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Yvain.

Merlin ne répondit pas. L'enfant regarda Gaïus.

« J'ai peur que ce ne soit que l'un des innombrables secrets de la Vallée, lui dit le vieux médecin.

-Les Secrets sont ce qui nous a toujours sauvé. » dit Eolhsand à voix basse.

Yvain voulut intervenir mais Merlin lui fit signe de rester silencieux. L'enfant obéit. Le reste du chemin se fit donc dans le silence le plus complet.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ?! » s'exclama alors Merlin.

Ils étaient arrivés au lac de l'Epée et… Ce n'était pas une immense foule évidemment mais une cinquantaine de personne était présente, une cinquantaine de personnes que Merlin ne connaissait absolument pas. Que faisaient donc tous ces gens ici ? Etaient-ils venus pour assister au rituel ? Non. C'était impossible.

Un homme se détacha soudain de l'assemblé pour les rejoindre. Merlin poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en le reconnaissant. C'était le Roi Olaf et il savait pour quelle raison il se trouvait ici. Frère d'Eolhsand. Il devait parler pour elle au cours du Rituel.

Deux autres personnes les rejoignirent très vite. Merlin les connaissait également et leur présence ne l'étonna pas non plus. Inara et Jayne avaient connu la Vallée. Jayne était même l'une des rares personnes encore vivantes à lui appartenir. Ils devaient être présents. Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas la présence de tous ces autres gens qui, quand ils comprirent enfin qui venait d'arriver, commencèrent à s'incliner en disant :

« Emrys… »

 **Mais qui es-tu donc en fait ?**

Merlin sursauta en entendant la voix d'Olaf résonner dans son esprit puis la surprise fit place à l'inquiétude. Entendre aussi clairement et facilement la voix du frère de sang d'Eolhsand, ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de l'état de la Prophétesse qui allait en se dégradant.

 **Il est une légende, Olaf. Une Légende et un Espoir pour la prochaine ère.**

Olaf ne comprenait pas ce que sa sœur voulait dire par là et elle ne lui offrit pas de plus amples explications à ce sujet malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit et qu'elle devait forcément percevoir. Merlin savait pourquoi. Les émotions du frère d'Eolhsand n'étaient pas les seules à envahir l'esprit de la Prophétesse. Le Dragonnier le sentait. Il y avait beaucoup trop de gens ici. Eolhsand était en train de se perdre dans leurs espoirs et leurs peurs. Camelot était tout proche. Beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi le Rituel avait lieu ici, à proximité du château de l'homme qui les pourchassait depuis tant d'années. Pourquoi le Rituel n'avait-il pas lieu à l'endroit où il aurait dû se dérouler normalement, c'est-à-dire la Vallée des Dragons.

Inara et Jayne ne furent pas seuls à s'approcher d'eux. Un homme, un Druide, à la peau noire et à la chevelure hirsute, les accompagnait. Merlin le connaissait. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années, depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à fuir avec… Non. Ce n'était pas ça. Eolhsand. Il avait aidé Eolhsand. Pas lui. Il n'était même pas né à ce moment-là.

« Alibbend (2), dit le Druide en inclinant la tête.

-Druide Book. » répondit Eolhsand.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Merlin et inclina à nouveau la tête.

« Emrys. »

Le jeune Enchanteur n'eut pas le temps de lui rendre son salut. Un homme à la peau mat, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'or, suivi d'un jeune Dragon blanc, s'approcha d'eux. Merlin fronça les sourcils. Eolhsand avait dit…

 **Une légende. Ce n'est qu'une légende.**

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Commençons, dit Kilgarrah. L'Equinoxe sera bientôt là. »

Il s'adressa ensuite plus particulièrement au Dragonnier et à la Prophétesse.

« Vous deux, plus un seul mot. »

Merlin eut soudain très envie de protester, même s'il savait que c'était ainsi que le Rituel devait se dérouler.

Le Grand Dragon leur fit ensuite signe de le suivre. Ils obéirent. L'assemblée se fendit d'elle-même en les voyant avancer jusqu'au Lac, jusqu'à l'endroit où le Rituel aurait lieu. Deux cercles de Magie, entremêlés, étaient déjà tracés au sol. Un pour le Nom. L'autre pour le Souvenir.

Kilgarrah les conduisit au centre du premier cercle, celui du Nom. Merlin se trouvait dans ce cercle, et seulement dans ce cercle, tandis qu'Eolhsand et Kilgarrah prenaient place dans la partie où Nom et Souvenir se mêlaient.

« Qui sera leur voix ? » demanda le Grand Dragon.

Olaf s'avança pour se placer à côté de sa sœur.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Kilgarrah.

-Je suis Olaf, fils d'Ecgfrith et de Eormemburg, époux de Béfinn, père de Viviane, frère d'Elaine, d'Edwin, de Niamh, de Caelia et de celle que la Vallée a nommé Eolhsand. »

Kilgarrah inclina la tête.

« Qui sera leur voix ? » répéta-t-il.

Et tout d'un coup, le Lac s'agita.

.o.

Il y avait un homme au milieu du nuage de fumée qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle à manger où Uther était en train de diner en compagnie de son fils et de deux de ses Chevaliers, un homme qui souriait. Quand le nuage se dissipa, quand tous purent enfin voir clairement les traits de l'intrus, le Prince pensa aussitôt à un renard.

Chevaliers et gardes présents entourèrent immédiatement l'inconnu qui leva très vite le bras et prononça un mot qu'Arthur ne fut pas capable de comprendre. Son effet fut cependant très vite clair. Aucun homme entourant le nouveau venu n'était maintenant capable de bouger.

Le Sorcier, cet intrus ne pouvait pas être autre chose, resta cependant immobile malgré son avantage et il commença à observer attentivement Arthur.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. »

Il leva ensuite les deux bras puis prononça un nouveau mot incompréhensible. Chevaliers et gardes furent à nouveau capable de bouger.

« Je suis un Sorcier. Je reconnais la toute-puissance de Camelot, dit-il en montrant ses poignets. Vous pouvez m'arrêter. »

Arthur regarda son père. Uther semblait tout aussi surpris que lui mais il reprit plus vite ses esprits que son fils et ordonna :

« Tuez-le. »

Le Sorcier fit alors un pas en arrière et reprit un air plu menaçant.

« Tuez-moi et Camelot meurt. »

Chevaliers et gardes se figèrent puis regardèrent leur Roi et son fils. Uther avait l'air en colère. Arthur semblait surpris.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda alors le Prince.

Le Sorcier lui sourit.

« Je viens de le dire. »

Et il reprit sa position précédente mais il offrit ses poignets à Arthur, cette fois-ci.

« Arrête-moi, Arthur Pendragon. Arrête-moi et interroge-moi. »

.o.

Merlin faillit prononcer son nom à haute voix en la voyant apparaître au milieu des vagues du Lac mais il réussit à se souvenir juste à temps que le rituel exigeait son silence. Freya lui sourit et sortit du lac pour venir se tenir à ses côtés, comme Olaf venait de le faire avec Eolhsand.

« Qui es-tu ? demanda Kilgarrah.

-Je suis Freya, fille de Njord et Nerthus, sœur de Freyr (3), et amante de celui que mon peuple et les prêtresses de l'Île nomment Emrys et que la Vallée appelle Myrddin. »

Merlin vit du coin de l'œil Kilgarrah incliner la tête puisqu'il ne pouvait vraiment détacher son regard de Freya.

« Ceux que la Vallée nomme Eolhsand et Myrddin sont-ils entrés dans le Cercle de l'Echange libres et non contraints ? demanda ensuite le Grand Dragon.

-Oui, répondit en même temps Freya et Olaf.

-L'Île, les Pierres Debout, la Magie et les Hommes ont-ils entendu les voix de ceux que la Vallée nomme Eolhsand et Myrddin ? »

Plusieurs oui se firent entendre mais Merlin n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Tous ses sens ou presque restaient fixés sur Freya et il sursauta quand il sentit sa main froide se poser sur son bras gauche pour l'obliger à le lever. Elle remonta ensuite la manche de sa chemise puis répéta ces gestes avec le bras droit du Dragonnier. Merlin cessa de la regarder pendant un court instant pour observer Eolhsand. Olaf était en train de faire la même chose que Freya. Le Dragonnier fixa ensuite Kilgarrah. Le Grand Dragon avait un poignard entièrement blanc à la main et bientôt, la lame de l'objet fut contre les poignets et paumes du Dragonnier et de la Prophétesse. Freya et Olaf guidèrent ensuite leurs mains pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans une position que Merlin commençait à bien connaître… Poignet d'une main contre paume de l'autre. Il entendit alors quelques hoquets de surprise. Par Eolhsand, il comprit rapidement pour quelle raison. Des flammes entouraient leurs mains et poignets joints sans les brûler. Au sol, le cercle du Nom s'était, lui aussi, enflammé.

« Celle que la Vallée nomme Eolhsand donne-t-elle son nom à celui que la Vallée nomme Myrddin ?

-Elle le veut et le donne, dit Olaf.

-Celui que la Vallée nomme Myrddin accepte-t-il le nom de celle que la Vallée nomme Eolhsand ?

-Il le veut et l'accepte. »

Arrivait maintenant le moment que Merlin redoutait et ce, malgré toutes les répétions des jours précédents. Le Dragonnier regarda la Prophétesse. Eolhsand affichait un sourire malicieux. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Evidemment. Oh, elle ne disait rien mais il voyait, il sentait et il se mit à sourire à son tour quand s'imposa à son esprit l'une de leur répétition les plus catastrophiques. Heureusement que Gwen, ou n'importe quel autre serviteur, n'avait pas été témoin de ce moment-là. Il y avait déjà suffisamment de rumeurs sur eux comme ça.

A sa grande surprise, Merlin réalisa soudain qu'Eolhsand et lui avaient réussi à se mettre à genoux, paumes et poignets joints et enflammés, sans s'être cassé la figure.

Les flammes autour d'eux grandirent encore un peu.

Eolhsand pencha la tête vers lui. Merlin fit de même. Leur front se touchèrent et un nom apparut dans l'esprit du Dragonnier, un nom qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il faisait maintenant sien.

Les flammes grandirent encore.

Ils devaient maintenant se relever. Poignets, paumes et fronts ne devaient pas se détacher.

Ils réussirent. Merlin sentit l'amusement de Kilgarrah et l'envie d'Eolhsand de lui ordonner le silence. Les émotions des autres personnes qui leur étaient liés semblaient trop distantes pour qu'il puisse vraiment les comprendre.

Le Dragonnier et la Prophétesse étaient maintenant tous les deux debout. Leurs poignets, fronts et paumes se séparèrent.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Kilgarrah.

Merlin ne fit guère attention à la réponse d'Eolhsand, une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà de toute façon. Il regardait à nouveau Freya qui était en train de bander ses poignets et ses mains.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda une nouvelle fois le Grand Dragon.

La question était pour le Dragonnier cette fois.

« Je suis Merlin du Clan de la Pierre, fils de Balinor et d'Hunith, né de la lignée de Morfessa et Falias. Je suis Seigneur des Dragons et Gardien de la Vallée. Je suis Fils des Dragons et Frères des Prophétesses Blanches. Je suis le Lié d'Eolhsand du Clan de la Pierre, fille d'Ecgfrith et Eormemburg, jusqu'au moment où l'un de nous ne sera plus qu'une Ombre parmi les Ombres. »

Merlin fit ensuite un pas en avant pour rejoindre Kilgarrah et Eolhsand dans la partie où cercle du Nom et cercle du Souvenir se mêlaient. La deuxième partie du Rituel était sur le point de commencer. Merlin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Freya qui lui sourit. Il regarda ensuite Olaf. Le frère d'Eolhsand inclina la tête vers lui puis il entendit :

 **Prend soin de son nom, je t'en prie.**

 **Je ne le prononcerai que si elle me donne l'ordre de le faire.**

Olaf écarquilla les yeux, surpris d'entendre la voix du Dragonnier mais il garda le silence, se contentant d'incliner la tête une nouvelle fois.

.o.

Le Sorcier avait été mené au cachot et Arthur devait bientôt s'y rendre pour l'interroger mais avant de faire une chose pareille, il devait tenir conseil avec ses chevaliers. Son père l'avait chargé de régler cet affaire au plus vite et Arthur n'avait pas de plus cher désir.

« Bohort, tu es un de nos meilleurs négociateurs, je veux que tu viennes avec moi pour l'interroger. Key, Hellier, Gui, et Charles, je vous veux en ville. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être vu. Léon et Rollon, allez voir Gaïus. »

Les Chevaliers s'inclinèrent et s'en allèrent. Arthur regarda Bohort.

« Allons-y. »

.o.

Ils quittèrent la partie où Nom et Souvenir se mêlaient pour entrer totalement dans le cercle du Souvenir. Un calice au contenu enflammé flottait au milieu du cercle. Le Sang et le Feu de la Vallée.

Le cercle du Souvenir était maintenant tout aussi enflammé que celui du Nom.

« Que vienne le Guide. » dit Kilgarrah.

Eolhsand fit un pas en avant. Normalement, ils auraient dû être trois, un pour chacune des Têtes mais en l'absence d'autres Dragonniers, Hwïtãnhlyta ou Dragon pour les assister, Eolhsand serait la seule à tenir ce rôle.

Le Grand Dragon plongea un doigt dans le calice puis traça un signe sur le front de la Prophétesse. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière et s'inclina. Eolhsand prit le relais. Une nouvelle adaptation du Rituel puisque le Grand Dragon avait maintenant un autre rôle à jouer.

« Que les Protecteurs s'avancent. » dit Eolhsand dans la langue des Dragons.

Sweostor, Jayne et Kilgarrah prirent position à la limite du cercle du Souvenir, là où trois autres cercles, plus petits, semblaient prendre leur origine. C'était encore une adaptation du Rituel initial. Jayne appartenait à la Vallée mais pas au Lien, le cercle dans lequel il se trouvait touchait donc le cercle de Souvenir mais sans vraiment y être mêlé, contrairement aux cercles dans lesquels se trouvaient les deux Dragons.

« Que s'approche notre Enfant. »

C'était au tour de Merlin. Il tendit les mains devant lui. Eolhsand défit les bandages que lui avait posé Freya. Le calice enflammé flottait à côté de la Prophétesse qui avait un poignard blanc à la main. Sa lame glissa sur les poignets du Dragonnier qui avait cessé de saigner après la première partie du Rituel.

« A genoux, Enfant. » ordonna ensuite Eolhsand, toujours dans la langue des Dragons.

Merlin obéit tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Eolhsand plongea son doigt dans le calice qu'elle venait d'attraper de la main gauche après avoir posé le poignard blanc sur le sol puis traça un signe sur le front du Dragonnier. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite devant Merlin, le calice toujours à la main. Il tendit à nouveau les bras pour lui présenter ses poignets ensanglantés. Eolhsand versa alors lentement le contenu du calice sur eux. Sang et Feu s'entremêlaient toujours sans provoquer la moindre peine ou brûlure.

Et la langue des Dragons se fit entendre une nouvelle fois.

« Ce que nous avons promis, par le Sang et par le Feu, est devenu ce que nous sommes mais même si nous n'avons plus à promettre, nous devons nous souvenir. Pendant une journée, mort et vie se succéderont sans que personne ne rejoigne l'un ou l'autre Royaume. Pendant une journée, nous rêverons, nous verrons et nous nous souviendrons. »

.o.

Leur interrogatoire ne donnait rien et sans la présence de Bohort, Arthur n'aurait sans doute pas réussi à garder son calme. Cet homme était exaspérant. Il refusait de leur dire son nom. Il refusait d'en dire plus sur ses menaces. Et pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de parler pour ne rien dire.

« Dîtes-moi votre nom, répéta pour la millième fois Arthur.

-Un nom est une chose importante. Je ne peux pas le donner comme ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je viens de te le dire. »

C'était sans doute vrai.

« Qui êtes-vous ? essaya Arthur.

-D'après toi, un Sorcier.

-Et d'après vous ?

-C'est ce que je suis. En quelque sorte. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous livrés ainsi ? »

Le Sorcier haussa les épaules.

« Camelot est une magnifique cité qui peut réserver un nombre certain de surprise pour qui a envie de les chercher.

-Une chose que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire pour le moment.

-Vraiment ?

-Dites-moi votre nom.

-N'es-tu pas fatigué de me po- »

Le Sorcier se tut brusquement et tourna la tête vers la minuscule grille donnant sur l'extérieur de sa cellule. Il sourit puis commença à s'étirer en baillant.

« Il se fait tard et je suis certain qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tu auras plein de nouvelles questions à me poser.

-Je vais continuer à vous interroger. »

Le Sorcier fit alors mine de réfléchir.

« Si je réponds à une de tes questions, aurai-je le droit d'aller dormir ? »

Arthur et Bohort se consultèrent du regard.

« N'importe quelle question, ajouta le Sorcier.

-Et vous y répondrez honnêtement ? » demanda le Chevalier.

Le Sorcier ignora la question. Il regardait Arthur.

« Répondez, ordonna le Prince.

-N'importe quelle question et je te promets, sur mon nom, que je ne chercherai pas à te tromper avec ma réponse.

-Vous êtes un Sorcier…

-Et tu ne peux pas me faire confiance. C'est faux mais c'est ce que tu penses, Prince. »

Arthur préféra garder le silence. Sa réponse était évidente de toute façon.

« Tu changeras d'avis un jour, Prince. »

Arthur faillit lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais le Sorcier comptait sans doute là-dessus et comme les interrogations personnelles d'Arthur n'était rien face à la sécurité des habitants de Camelot.

« Comment puis-je sauver Camelot de votre magie ? » demanda Arthur.

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Sorcier.

« Ce que l'on raconte sur toi est donc vrai… »

Il s'allongea ensuite sur la paille de son cachot. Arthur était sur le point de protester. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa question.

« Camelot n'a rien à craindre de ma magie. Seule ma mort peut lui faire du mal, Arthur. Laisse-moi vivre et personne ne meurt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?

-J'avais dit une question, Arthur. »

Le Sorcier se redressa à demi.

« Mais je vais quand même répondre à cette question. »

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

« Je viens pour savoir, Arthur. Je n'ai pas d'autre but que de savoir. »

Il roula ensuite sur le côté.

« Rejoins tes chevaliers, Arthur, et enquête. Je ne répondrai à aucune autre de tes questions pour le moment.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais quelle curiosité ! J'aime ça… Il est juste dommage que tu ne saches pas l'utiliser à bon escient. »

Le Sorcier leva le bras et agita la main comme pour leur faire signe de s'en aller.

« Laissez-moi maintenant. Ça a commencé. »

…o…

* * *

(1) Voir épisode 3x07, Cendres

(2) Vieil anglais. Survivante.

(3) Freya étant un dérivé de Freyja, j'ai décidé de l'utiliser pour la famille de notre Dame du Lac et donc, dans la mythologie nordique, Freyja est une déesse de la famille des dieux Vanes (associés à la fertilité, fécondité, sagesse, précognition et magie). Elle est la fille de Njörd, dieu de la Mer et des Vents, et de sa sœur, Nerthus, une déesse de la fertilité. Son frère est Freyr, un des principaux dieux de la mythologie nordique, associé à la prospérité et qui commanderait à la pluie et aux rayons de soleil.

* * *

En espérant que ce prologue vous aura plu. La suite le 15 ou le premier du mois prochain.

Review ?


	3. Equinoxe 1

**Equinoxe 1**

 **.**

Arthur n'avait pas quitté sa cellule tout de suite. Il l'avait observé dormir. Evidemment. Il s'y était attendu mais il s'en moquait. Arthur avait beau l'avoir enfermé dans un cachot, son esprit restait libre et pour la tâche qu'il s'était confié, il n'avait besoin que de son esprit de toute façon...

La Magie était toujours plus facile à sentir sous forme d'esprit et le lac, proche de Camelot, était comme un phare pour lui. On aurait presque pu se noyer dans toute cette Magie. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisi cet endroit pour leur Rituel ? Avaient-ils cru que personne ne serait capable de détecter l'excédent de Magie ?

Il était capable de faire une chose pareille.

Il remarqua très vite qu'il n'était pas la seule créature née de la Magie à être venue les voir. Les humains n'étaient pas une surprise mais celle des autres non plus. Il nota la présence de plusieurs licornes et leur gardien. Il y avait au moins deux griffons. Et un phœnix aussi. Non, leur présence à tous n'était guère étonnante. L'occasion était rare. Le Rituel de Sang et de Feu et l'échange de Nom n'avaient normalement jamais lieu à l'extérieur de la Vallée. Mais les rituels des Dragons n'étaient pas la seule raison de leur présence ici. Ils étaient aussi venus pour Emrys.

Pas lui.

Lui, il n'était venu ici que pour les Souvenirs.

.o.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je garde les yeux fermés et retient avec peine une remarque acide. Qui ose me déranger alors que j'ai réussi à échapper à mes Ainés, aux Anciens et à leurs ennuyeuses leçons ?

« Vous allez bien madame ? »

Madame ? Me prendrait-on pour l'un de ces immondes humains ?

Et d'un coup, je me souviens. Je suis dans le monde des Hommes, même si mes Ainés et les Anciens me l'ont interdit parce que je suis un jeune Dragon, mais je suis presque adulte. Je ne risque rien… Et je suis certain qu'ils seraient tous ravis de voir que je mets à profit leur leçon sur la transformation. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je suis dans le monde des Hommes. Je sais que je ne dois pas dormir sous ma véritable apparence quand je me trouve ici.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux. Il y a une enfant penchée au-dessus de moi. Elle bloque mon soleil...

« Va-t'en gamine. » dis-je en me retournant.

Elle n'obéit pas évidemment.

« Vous êtes malade ? Dois-je appeler Brigit ? (1) »

Je connais ce nom… Je me souviens… L'enfant… La Fille du Printemps…

Je me retourne et me redresse à demi pour mieux observer l'enfant qui a interrompu ma sieste. Elle lui ressemble. Même cheveux bruns bouclés. Même peau de bronze. Les yeux de la couleur d'un ciel d'été. Je sais ce qu'elle est. La Fille du Printemps. La Fille de la Magie.

C'est aussi ce qu'est Brigit.

« Pourquoi tu croies que je suis malade ?

-Vous êtes toute blanche. »

Je suis un Dragon, créature d'air et de feu ! Peau de marbre blanc. Cheveux de flamme. Yeux d'ambre. A quoi s'attendait-elle ?

Mais elle ne sait pas que je suis un Dragon.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'aussi blanc que vous... » ajoute-t-elle.

Elle a l'air de se mettre à réfléchir maintenant. Soudain, son regard s'éclaire et elle prononce un mot que je reconnais. C'est le nom que Brigit a décidé de me donner quand elle en a eu marre de mon silence alors qu'elle me demandait sans cesse mon nom.

Les Dragons n'ont pas de nom…

Et Brigit lui a donc parlé de moi…

« Tu ne venais plus du tout ! Brigit était inquiète ! »

L'enfant est-elle en train de me réprimander ?

Je décide d'hausser les épaules. Le temps ne passe pas de la même manière pour les Dragons. J'ignore combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière rencontre avec Brigit.

Je m'en fiche en vérité.

Et je veux que cette gamine s'en aille. J'ai une sieste à terminer.

« Va donc jouer avec les gamins de ton âge, dis-je en me rallongeant.

-Ils ne veulent pas jouer avec moi. »

Je m'en doute. C'était la même chose avec Brigit.

Je pourrais la tuer. C'est ce que nous faisons après tout. La Magie est nôtre. Nous avons toujours tué leur Fille du Printemps. Mais je n'ai jamais tué Brigit. Parce que j'étais jeune sans doute. Elle. Maintenant. Elle est faible.

Je ne tue pas ce qui est plus faible que moi.

L'enfant s'assoit soudain à côté de moi. Elle m'observe attentivement puis… Elle recommence à parler, à me parler ! Elle me raconte sa journée. A moi. A un Dragon.

« Arrête tout de suite ou je te mange. »

Mon ton menaçant ne l'intimide par le moins du monde. J'ajoute :

« Arrête ça. Je ne suis pas un de tes amis. »

Elle sourit.

« Envie d'être le premier ? » me demande-t-elle.

Le ton est léger mais elle n'a pas l'air de plaisanter.

« Seulement si tu devines ce que je suis. »

Brigit ne l'a jamais su. Elle savait, sentait, que je n'étais pas véritablement humain mais elle n'a jamais vraiment compris ce que j'étais vraiment. Elle a essayé pourtant.

« Dragon. »

Comment…

Elle rit.

Je comprends après l'avoir observé plus attentivement. Elle est plus puissante que Brigit. C'est étonnant qu'elle soit encore en vie. Nous n'aimons pas quand ils sont trop puissants.

« Nous sommes donc amis maintenant. »

Je garde le silence et je promets intérieurement de ne plus jamais revenir ici.

Je ne tiens pas ma promesse.

.o.

Arthur resta un long moment à observer leur prisonnier. Il dormait. Il dormait ! Vraiment !

Le Prince soupira et s'en alla, suivi de Bohort. Il aurait ensuite dû se diriger vers les appartements de son père mais il voulait d'abord parler à Gaïus avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il devait demander au vieil homme s'il était réellement possible de faire ce que ce Sorcier avait dit. Lier sa vie à celle d'autres personnes par magie. Et si c'était possible, cet homme en était-il réellement capable ?

Sur le chemin qui devait les mener au cabinet du vieux médecin, Arthur et Bohort croisèrent Rollon. Le Prince l'avait envoyé voir Gaïus avec Léon un peu plus tôt.

« Gaïus n'est pas dans son cabinet, l'informa le Chevalier. Léon a décidé d'y rester pour l'attendre. Au cas où. »

Une bonne initiative.

« Rejoins-le et attend avec lui, ordonna Arthur. Nous allons chez mon père, Bohort. »

Rollon s'inclina. Bohort aussi. Le premier se rendit au cabinet de Gaïus. Le second suivit Arthur jusqu'aux appartement du Roi qui attendait son fils avec impatience.

« Arthur ? » demanda aussitôt Uther après les avoir invité à entrer.

Pas de question. Juste son nom. Arthur se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son père. Le Sorcier n'avait pas dit grand-chose d'important. Il n'avait aucun nom. Il n'avait que ces menaces qui nécessitaient l'expertise de Gaïus pour savoir ce qui se cachait exactement derrière mais comme le vieil médecin était absent pour le moment... Arthur fit donc part de son maigre compte-rendu à son père et la question que le Roi lui posa immédiatement était plus que prévisible.

« Tu as parlé à Gaïus ?

-Pas encore. J'avais envoyé Léon et Rollon à son cabinet pendant que Bohort et moi interrogions ce sorcier mais il n'y était pas.

-Trouve-le.

-Je vais retourner à son cabinet mais sans doute aussi envoyer quelqu'un en ville. Peut-être est-il auprès d'un malade qu'il ne peut pas quitter pour le moment. »

C'était la seule explication possible à l'absence du vieux médecin après tout.

« Si c'est le cas et qu'il ne peut quitter ce malade, va poser tes questions à Dame Eolhsand. »

Une bonne suggestion mais…

« Sera-t-elle en état de me répondre, père ?

-Je l'espère.

-Et si elle ne l'est pas ? »

Uther grimaça.

« Ton serviteur devrait faire l'affaire en ce cas. »

Arthur inclina la tête.

« La situation est préoccupante, dit ensuite Uther. Je veux en être informer régulièrement.

-J'enverrai un Chevalier dès que j'en saurai plus, père. »

Le Roi sourit.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Arthur le remercia et s'en alla.

.o.

Je suis seule dans la maison que Brigit et moi occupons. J'entends des bruits de course. Ils viennent de l'extérieur. Mais peut-être que je les imagine en fait. Peut-être que je ne suis pas capable d'entendre ces bruits-là. Ils existent pourtant. Je le sais. On court dehors. On chasse. Brigit. Les hommes de notre tribu. Proie. Chasseurs.

C'est la nuit de la Chasse.

Je suis habituée à entendre ces bruits ou à les imaginer. La Chasse revient chaque année. Toujours à la même période. Brigit m'a appris à reconnaitre les signes. La Magie est toujours plus puissante cette nuit-là.

Mais la Chasse de cette nuit est différente.

J'entends un cri. Je me bouche les oreilles. J'ai peur. Je ne risque rien pourtant. Je ne suis pas la proie. Pas encore. Pas vraiment.

Un nouveau cri.

« Brigit… » dis-je à mi-voix.

Je commence à pleurer. Je ne devrais pas pourtant. La Chasse n'est qu'un rituel parmi d'autre. Brigit m'a appris à les respecter, à les exécuter. Je suis la Fille du Printemps, la Fille de la Déesse.

Comme elle.

Quelqu'un m'appelle. Tout proche. Quelqu'un est dans la maison. Avec moi. J'essaie de m'échapper, de me cacher. On m'attrape par le pied. Je suis sur le point de crier mais une main se pose sur ma bouche. J'essaie de la mordre.

« Ça suffit gamine. » m'ordonne-t-on à voix basse.

On me lâche. J'ai enfin reconnu mon assaillant, qui n'en est pas du tout un en fait. Malgré toutes ses menaces, il ne m'a jamais voulu aucun mal.

Je suis surprise par son apparence. C'est la première fois que je le vois sous celle d'un homme. Pourquoi…

Le Dragon a l'air de comprendre ma question muette.

« C'est la nuit de votre Chasse. »

Je le sais bien…

« Tu as appelé Brigit et je sais que… »

Je recommence à pleurer à la mention de son nom. Le Dragon me lance un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai eu mon premier sang. » dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux dire.

« Je peux être la proie maintenant…

-Alors Brigit… »

Le ton du murmure est triste. Il sait ce qu'il va arriver cette nuit. Il esquisse un mouvement pour se lever. Je le retiens.

« Ils vont te tuer.

-Souviens-toi de ce que je suis, gamine. »

Mais…

Ma main reste sur son bras.

« Il est peut-être déjà trop tard… »

Le Dragon ferme les yeux et soupire. Il finit par se rasseoir à mes côtés.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Je lui fais signe que oui.

Le silence s'installe pendant un long moment.

« Ils vont venir me chercher à un moment… »

Je me demande s'il sait ce qu'il va se passer.

« Je pourrais t'emmener loin d'ici… »

Non, je suis la Fille du Printemps. Je dois…

« Je dois rester. »

Silence.

« Tu devras partir avant… Avant qu'ils n'arrivent ».

Silence. Encore. Et soudain, je sens ses bras autour de moi. Je suis surprise mais je ne proteste pas. Je ferme les yeux jusqu'au moment où je sens l'arrivée des hommes de ma tribu. Le Dragon se penche vers moi.

« Si un jour… Appelle-moi. »

J'acquiesce. Il disparait. Je me lève et ouvre la porte de la maison qui est désormais mienne…

.o.

Gaïus se sentait quelque peu nostalgique en voyant ce qui était en train de se passer et pendant un court instant, il se demanda si Merlin se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire… Le Samaïn… Et maintenant l'Equinoxe… Eostre (2)… Il reconnaissait les préparatifs qui avaient lieu sous ses yeux. Tous ces gens ne s'étaient pas seulement réunis ici pour assister à l'un des rituels de la Vallée…

Les rites de l'Ancienne Religion en train d'être pratiqués tout prêt de Camelot…

Tout ceci… C'était un espoir et en même temps, une telle frayeur. Si jamais Uther avait vent de ce qui était en train de se passer ici…

« Vous semblez inquiet, Gaïus. » lui dit-on.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers la femme qui venait de lui parler.

« Je le suis.

-Je comprends pourquoi mais ne vous inquiétez pas. La Magie nous protègera.

-Comme elle l'a fait il y a vingt ans ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

-La Magie n'est pas l'auteur de ces crimes, ni la cause., lui rappela Inara.

-Vraiment ? »

Un court silence.

« Je sais que vous ne pensez pas vraiment ce que vous venez de dire Gaïus.

-Maintenant peut-être mais avant… »

Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment le moment de se lancer dans un débat sur la Magie même s'il le faisait très régulièrement avec Eolhsand, même si une part de lui était curieuse de savoir si la prêtresse de l'Île partageait les opinions de la prophétesse de la Vallée des Dragons…

« Je devrais rentrer à Camelot pour m'assurer que personne ne pense à venir voir ce qui se passe ici.

-C'est tout à votre honneur. Merci. » dit un homme.

Le Druide qu'Eolhsand connaissait, Book, venait de les rejoindre. Yvain était derrière lui. Gaïus dit à l'enfant qu'il était temps de rentrer au château.

« J'aimerai rester. » lui répondit-il.

Le vieil homme hésita. L'enfant de Léodagan, le plus célèbre et prolifique chasseur de sorcière d'Uther, entouré de Druides, de Sorciers, de… Et si quelqu'un…

Book n'était pas le seul à les avoir rejoint. Gaïus aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus vite. C'était le Roi de Northumbrie qu'Yvain avait dû suivre jusqu'ici, pas le Druide.

« Votre Majesté, puis-je confier le page d'Arthur à vos bons soins ? »

Olaf regarda l'enfant.

« Bien sûr.

-Merci Sire. » dit le vieux médecin en s'inclinant.

Après un dernier regard aux deux personnes qui se trouvaient au milieu des flammes, Gaïus s'en alla.

.o.

Elle m'appelle. Elle m'invoque. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le fait bien sûr mais c'est toujours une joie pour moi de recevoir ses appels.

Elle est enceinte.

Ça ne devrait pas être une surprise. Je connais plus ou moins leur tradition. Elle est la Fille du Printemps.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici. » me dit-elle.

Je ne comprends pas.

Le Dragon ne comprend pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je pose la main sur mon ventre.

« C'est un garçon. »

Et il aura des pouvoirs, comme moi. Je le sais déjà. Mais je ne le dis pas au Dragon.

« Il ne peut pas prendre ma place.

-Pourquoi ? »

J'étais certaine de l'entendre poser cette question mais…

« Un garçon ne peut pas avoir de pouvoir magique ?

-Bien sûr que si mais… »

Elle ferme les yeux.

« Mais seule la Fille du Printemps a le droit d'avoir des pouvoirs. »

Je réponds immédiatement.

« Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais. »

J'aurais dû m'attendre à une réponse pareille.

« Peu importe… »

Son impatience me fait rire. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle sait très bien que j'ai raison.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Elle soupire.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je veux partir. Laisse-moi grimper sur ton dos et volons loin d'ici. Je te dirai quand te poser.

-Maintenant ?

-Si c'est possible. »

J'incline la tête.

« C'est tout ce que tu veux ? »

En fait non. Il y a autre chose que je désire mais je ne sais pas comment le dire au Dragon. D'abord… Partir. Ma requête, ma plus importante requête sans doute, viendra plus tard.

« Alors… Partons. » dis-je en la voyant rester silencieuse.

Je sais qu'elle veut autre chose mais qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire. J'accepte ce silence. Pour le moment. Puis, je lève la tête, tend les bras, et je commence à parler dans la langue des Dragons.

« Vaniteux Dragon… » murmure-t-elle.

Je me tais.

« Un peu de respect, humaine, si tu veux monter sur mon dos. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel puis s'incline.

« Ô Noble et Puissant Dragon, entend ma prière, écoute ma requête. Puisses-tu recouvrir ta véritable apparence et me sauver du péril immense qui me menace. »

Je garde le silence tandis qu'elle reste tête baissée pendant un long moment. Je pense même, pendant un instant, à lui demander de se mettre à genoux pour me supplier. Et soudain, elle toussote puis lève les yeux et me regarde avec un air malicieux qui me fait sourire et c'est moi qui me met à supplier. Je demande à mes ancêtres de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Je me transforme enfin. Sans prononcer le moindre mot cette fois.

Je lève la tête et j'écarquille les yeux. Le Dragon… Sourit ? Oui. C'est bien ça. Le Dragon est en train de sourire. Tout en dressant fièrement la tête. Je veux le toucher. Je lève le bras. Le Dragon baisse la tête.

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu es… Rose ? »

Le Dragon prend alors une espèce d'air indigné qui me fait encore plus rire.

« Je ne suis pas rose. Mes écailles sont d'air et de feu ! C'est un honneur pour un Dragon et je suis le seul de ma Vallée à porter ces couleurs. Je suis unique ! »

Sans doute mais il ne peut nier que là où les deux couleurs se mêlent, ses écailles prennent diverses teintes de rose.

Je baisse la tête. Elle sourit et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds pour poser la main sur mon nez.

« Tu es magnifique… Et mon Dragon préféré. »

Comme si elle connaissait un autre Dragon…

« Monte. »

Mais je reste immobile et c'est le Dragon lui-même qui me saisit pour me déposer sur son dos.

« Accroche-toi à mon cou. »

J'obéis.

Je m'envole.

.o.

Arthur poussa un discret soupir de soulagement quand il fut de retour au cabinet de Gaïus après sa visite à son père. Le vieil homme était de retour, plongé dans un de ses livres, tout comme Léon et Rollon qui semblaient assez perdus en lisant les textes ouverts devant eux.

« Gaïus. » appela Arthur en voyant qu'il n'avait pas levé la tête de sa lecture malgré leur entré dans son cabinet.

L'appel de son nom fut suffisant pour attirer son attention.

« Que pouvez-vous me dire ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur, Sire. Ce que m'ont rapporté Léon et Rollon me fait penser que ce Sorcier a lié sa vie à celle des habitants de Camelot mais les sortilèges de Mort et de Vie sont une magie à laquelle peu de personnes ont accès. Il est difficile de trouver des écrits dessus.

-Une chose pareille est donc réellement possible ?

-Oui et cela veut dire que ce Sorcier doit être puissant. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« La magie de la Mort et de la Vie est… Il faut être un puissant Sorcier pour y avoir accès. A part Nimueh, je n'ai jamais connu qui que ce soit…

-Si ces Sorciers sont si rares, peut-être nous ment-il, intervint Léon.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous n'en sommes pas sûre.

-Votre Altesse, je ne voulais pas dire que…

-Je m'en doute Léon. »

Arthur s'adressa ensuite à Gaïus.

« J'aimerais que vous soyez présent lors du prochain interrogatoire.

-Je suis à votre disposition, Sire. »

Arthur inclina la tête et fit signe à Bohort.

« Attendons un peu puis nous irons réveiller notre prisonnier… »

.o.

Idiote. Stupide humaine. Ne se rend-elle donc pas compte de ce qu'elle me demande ?

Mais elle est humaine. J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'est pour ça qu'on les tue après tout. Les Filles du Printemps sont magiques, tout comme nous mais leurs pouvoirs ne sont pas dangereux. Pas vraiment… Puisqu'on ne leur apprend jamais à s'en servir correctement…

.o.

Après avoir tourné dans les rues presque vides de Camelot, Key, Hellier, Charles et Gui, les quatre chevaliers d'Arthur finirent par s'arrêter à la taverne du Soleil Levant. L'endroit était loin d'être plein mais on y trouvait tout de même plus de gens que dans les rues de la Cité pour le moment.

« Messires. » les salua le propriétaire des lieux.

Quelques clients leur lancèrent un regard méfiant. Les chevaliers en connaissaient parfaitement la raison. Il y avait peu de crime à Camelot mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait aucun… Mais ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour ces hommes. Loin de là.

« Un sorcier s'est introduit dans la Cité. » annonça Key.

Il donna ensuite une brève description de l'homme en question puis il demanda :

« L'avez-vous vu ? »

Beaucoup répondirent par la négative. Plusieurs demandèrent quelques précisions qu'on leur donna aussitôt mais même après ces nouvelles informations, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Personne n'avait vu le sorcier qui se trouvait maintenant dans une des cellules du château.

Mais deux hommes de la taverne étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

« Et vous ? demanda Gui en s'approchant de leur table. Avez-vous vu ce sorcier ? »

Le plus grand des deux hommes leur fit signe que non. Le plus petit haussa d'abord les épaules après avoir vidé son verre de vin puis…

« En fait, c'est difficile à dire… Chevalier. Sorcier. Une fois qu'on en a vu un, on les a tous vu. »

Un sourire moqueur s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres après avoir prononcé ses mots.

« Parce que vous avez vu beaucoup de sorcier ? » répliqua Hellier, le plus jeune des quatre Chevaliers.

L'homme le détailla des pieds à la tête, nota certainement son jeune âge, et le sourire moqueur s'élargit.

« Plus que toi, oui.

-Camelot…

-Oui, oui. On sait. Camelot et ses chevaliers sont les champions du bon petit peuple contre les vilains et maléfiques sorciers qui ne cessent de les attaquer.

-Cousin…

-Quoi ? Je me trompe peut-être ? »

Son compagnon soupira tandis qu'il se servait à nouveau du vin. Après avoir vu que leur pichet était vide, il en réclama un nouveau. Gui en profita pour glisser à l'oreille d'Hellier :

« Laisse-le. Tu vois bien qu'il a trop bu. »

Malgré les précautions de Gui, le buveur l'avait entendu.

« Oh non. Si j'avais trop bu, je vous aurais demandé combien il faut de chevalier de Camelot pour allumer une bougie. »

Les quatre chevaliers froncèrent les sourcils. Le compagnon du petit plaisantin leva les yeux au ciel puis posa la main sur son bras au moment où le propriétaire de la taverne déposait un nouveau pichet de vin sur leur table.

« Ils n'ont pas tort, tu sais. Tu devrais peut-être arrêter là. »

Il ne parlait pas seulement du vin.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ce ne sont que quelques plaisanteries innocentes…

-Je n'ai pas envie de finir en cellule.

-C'est vrai qu'ils aiment ça, ici. Envoyez des gens innocents en cellule… Ou au bucher. D'ailleurs, vous savez combien il faut de chevalier de Camelot pour allumer un bucher ? demanda le buveur en vidant un nouveau verre de vin. Nan. Ne répondez pas. Vous n'allez pas aimer celle-là. »

Il se servit à nouveau, sous le regard inquiet de son compagnon qui commença à vouloir lui retirer son verre de la main. N'y arrivant pas, il préféra faire disparaître le pichet qu'on leur avait apporté quelques instants plus tôt.

« J'en ai une autre. Pourquoi vous vous baladez toujours par deux ou plus ? »

Il n'attendit pas qu'on lui fasse la moindre proposition pour dire :

« Parce que vous trouvez ça plus agréable d'astiquer vos épées à plusieurs. »

L'air suggestif ne laissait que peu d'illusion sur le type d'épée dont il parlait. Charles serra le poing. Gui posa la main sur son bras et lui dit de rester calme. L'homme avait trop bu. Il n'en valait pas la peine mais encore une fois, l'ivrogne avait entendu la phrase.

« C'est pas faux. Peut-être que je n'en vaux pas la peine mais… »

Il lança soudain son verre sur Hellier puis se leva pour lancer son poing contre le chevalier qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui, Gui. Une bagarre commença. Le compagnon de l'ivrogne soupira avant de rejoindre le combat. Il aurait dû se douter que leur visite à Camelot finirait comme ça.

.o.

Idiot. Stupide Dragon. Ne comprend-il donc pas ? J'ai des pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. Pas vraiment. Seulement pour des oracles et pour soigner les gens. Mais j'ai besoin d'apprendre à utiliser ma magie pour autre chose. Je veux être capable de me défendre seule. Je dois être capable de me défendre seule.

Et soudain, le Dragon me fait face. Il est sous sa véritable apparence. Il est juste devant la grotte où je lui ai demandé de me laisser.

Est-ce que je vais mourir ? La créature n'a jamais cherché à me tuer jusqu'à maintenant mais…

Il baisse la tête.

« Je t'apprendrai. »

.o.

Yvain n'était pas le seul enfant présent près du Lac, une chose qui l'avait étonné quand il s'en était rendu compte. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas trop su quoi en penser ou quoi en faire. Devait-il aller leur parler ? Les rejoindre dans leurs jeux ? Rejoindre ceux qui s'étaient finalement endormi dans un coin que les adultes avaient préparé pour eux. Yvain ne savait pas et le départ de Gaïus n'avait pas arrangé les choses mais heureusement, le vieux médecin l'avait confié au Roi Olaf. Yvain était donc resté avec lui.

Le Roi semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Ils étaient tous les deux assis auprès de l'un des multiples feux qui avaient été allumé après la fin du Rituel. Inara, une prêtresse de l'Île avait-on expliqué à Yvain, et Book, un druide, étaient restés avec eux. Malgré sa gêne, Olaf avait commencé à discuter avec eux. Yvain les avait écoutés attentivement. Mais les adultes semblaient maintenant avoir épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possible et ils gardaient le silence.

De temps en temps, d'autres gens rejoignaient leur cercle. Pour parler à la prêtresse et au druide. Yvain sentait confusément qu'ils étaient en train de préparer quelque chose, une fête sans doute, mais il n'en était pas certain.

On les ignorait, lui et le Roi de Northumbrie.

Le Roi essaya soudain de discuter avec lui. Il lui demanda si tout se passait bien à Camelot, avec Merlin, avec Arthur, si sa fonction de page lui plaisait…

Yvain répondit à ses questions du bout des lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, lui dit soudain le Roi. Tu peux aller jouer avec les autres… »

Il lui montra ensuite de la tête le groupe d'enfants en train de se poursuivre les uns les autres à quelques mètres d'eux. Un adulte leur ordonna soudain de cesser d'utiliser la magie dans leur jeu… Ou s'ils voulaient réellement le faire, il n'était pas question d'utiliser un sortilège lié au feu. La lumière était préférable. Elle ne blessait personne, elle.

Yvain regarda Olaf.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'en ai vraiment le droit ? »

Olaf ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« C'est l'absence de pouvoir magique qui te gêne ? » demanda-t-il.

Yvain ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre mais il inclina finalement la tête pour lui faire signe que oui, même si ce n'était sans doute qu'une partie du problème.

« Alors regarde bien. » lui dit Olaf.

Il obéit mais… Qu'avait pu voir le Roi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

« Ils n'ont pas tous des pouvoirs. » révéla-t-il soudain.

Il… Il avait raison. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait…

Quelqu'un cria. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers cette personne qui pointait du doigt les deux cercles de flammes qui se trouvaient près du lac. Les flammes… Elles étaient hautes. Très hautes. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il était même maintenant impossible de distinguer les personnes qui se trouvaient au milieu des cercles.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda aussitôt Olaf à Inara.

La prêtresse affichait maintenant un air soucieux.

« Quelqu'un essaie d'entrer dans le cercle, finit-elle par révéler.

-Ma sœur… Merlin…

-Ne craignent rien. »

Olaf aurait aimé en être aussi certain.

…

* * *

(1) Dans la mythologie celtique, **Brigit** (ou Brigitte ou Brigantia) est la déesse-mère. Elle règne sur les arts, la guerre, la magie et la médecine. Elle est la patronne des druides, des bardes (poètes), des vates (divination et médecine) et des forgerons. Dans les textes de la mythologie irlandaise, Brigit est la fille du Dagda mais est aussi la mère, l'épouse et la sœur de Lug, Dagda, Ogme, Nuada, Diancecht et Mac Oc, les dieux des Tuatha Dé Danann.

(2) **Éostre** est le nom d'une déesse anglo-saxonne dont on ne sait rien ou presque mais le livre « _De temporum ratione_ » de Bède le Vénérable, moine du VIIIème siècle, dit que le mois venant juste après l'Equinoxe du Printemps est appelé Eostur-Monath et ce mois est consacré aux festivités liés à la déesse Eostre.

* * *

PvC : J'en connais une qui a passé du temps sur wikipedia.

A : Et evidemment… Tu es toujours là.

PvC : Tu en doutais ?

A : Pas vraiment non.

PvC : Allez… J'suis sûre que tu es ravie de me revoir. Et eux aussi !

A : Vu que tu squattes ma tête, on ne peut pas dire que je te revoie.

PvC : Ouais, ouais… D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'avoir plein de projet de fic en même temps, ça commence à être un peu trop plein là-dedans.

Aucune réaction. PvC soupire.

PvC : Tout est bon pour procrastiner ta thèse hein.

A : Je ne procrastine pas ma thèse p(censure)n !

PvC : Ouais. Ouais… C'est ça.

* * *

La suite, le 1er juillet ou le le 15 du mois prochain.


	4. Equinoxe 2

**Equinoxe 2**

 **.**

Un moyen de défense. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Oh bien sûr, il était au courant que le Rituel du Sang et du Feu impliquait des Protecteurs mais comme le Rituel n'avait jamais lieu à l'extérieur de la Vallée, il avait toujours cru que ces derniers n'étaient là que pour protéger ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur du Cercle des effets du Rituel. La Magie se retournait parfois contre ceux qui l'utilisaient après tout.

Mais c'était une erreur, une stupide erreur. Apparemment, les Protecteurs étaient aussi là pour empêcher toute intervention extérieure. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. Les ordres humains de la Magie aimaient leurs petits secrets et parmi eux, la Vallée était sans doute celui qui avait pris le plus de soin à les préserver. La Vallée les protégeait mais cette protection avait sans doute dû leur paraître insuffisante quand ils avaient créé leur Rituel…

Oui. Une erreur. Une stupide erreur.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre et observer ? Les Protecteurs ne pouvaient pas être vigilants pendant tout le temps du Rituel. Il suffisait peut-être d'attendre le bon moment pour se glisser dans l'esprit de l'un des deux rêveurs qui se trouvaient au milieu des cercles de flamme. Ou peut-être devait-il se réveiller, étudier les cercles en question pour trouver une solution.

Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

.o.

Je suis assis contre le mur de la grotte où elle vit. Epuisé. Elle est debout. Elle… Que fait-elle ? Je n'arrive pas voir ce qu'elle fait. Et puis... Comment peut-elle bouger après… Après avoir expulsé ce… Non… Ces. Comment peut-elle encore bouger après avoir expulser ces choses de son corps ?

Y penser me donne à nouveau envie de vomir.

Elle s'en rend compte quand elle se retourne et elle se moque de moi.

Elle a la chose sanguinolente dans ses bras mais la chose n'est plus aussi sanguinolente maintenant. Voilà donc ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle le lavait.

Elle s'approche de moi après avoir enveloppé la chose dans des fourrures puis elle la met dans mes bras.

« Rend-toi utile. Vu que tu ne peux pas bouger. »

Et après ça, elle vaque à ses occupations, sans même regarder si je m'occupe bien de la chose qu'elle vient de me confier.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut que j'en fasse ?

Je lui pose la question. Elle a l'air de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne répond pas. Je renifle la chose… L'enfant… L'odeur de sang est toujours là évidemment mais…

Il sent comme elle ou presque.

« Ça a un nom ? »

Les Hommes ne sont pas comme les Dragons. Ils aiment donner des noms. Aux choses comme aux gens.

Elle se retourne, sourit puis me donne le nom de son enfant. Je proteste.

« C'est le nom que tu me donnes ! »

Elle rit.

.o.

Les flammes se calmèrent tout d'un coup et, d'une certaine manière, ce fut tout aussi inquiétant que leur soudain embrasement. Olaf était inquiet et il continua de l'être malgré les paroles rassurantes du Druide qui avait amené Eolhsand au château, des années plus tôt, peu après la fin de la Vallée (1).

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » dit tout de même Olaf.

Mais Inara et Book lui répondirent qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le Rituel de Sang et de Feu était comme une pièce fermée à laquelle on ne pouvait accéder sans être invité par ceux qui se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. Les Proctecteurs étaient les seuls à pouvoir agir en cas d'attaque sur le cercle. Olaf aurait voulu mettre en doute cette information mais c'était de la magie. Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient à propos de la Magie mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait vite appris pendant l'enfance de sa soeur et ses visites à la Vallée, c'était qu'il devait accepter la Magie même s'il ne le comprenait réelleement. Après tout, comprenait-il une tempête ou un beau ciel d'été ?

Olaf s'assit à nouveau même s'il n'était toujours pas tranquille. Son regard ne quittait pas les cercles de flamme. Sa sœur était là-bas mais… Soudain, il se leva et regarda Yvain. Il avait besoin…

« Que dirais-tu de t'entrainer à l'épée avec moi ? » demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

Yvain accepta avec joie. Olaf poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

.o.

Parfois. Souvent. Je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision. Pas partir. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir demandé – exigé ? – au Dragon de m'emmener loin de ma tribu. Si je n'étais pas partie, mon fils ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais quitter la grotte. Revenir parmi eux. Rejoindre une nouvelle tribu. C'était peut-être une erreur. La fille de la Déesse, Brigit, leur Fille du Printemps… Elle m'observe. Souvent. Longuement. Elle sent. Mais elle est beaucoup moins puissante que moi. Heureusement.

Et aucun Dragon ne lui a appris à se servir de sa Magie…

« Je peux t'emmener ailleurs si tu veux. »

Il vient me voir. Souvent. Mon fils est dans ses bras.

« Pas… Pas maintenant. Plus tard peut-être. »

Le Dragon incline la tête.

« Merci.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

La Dragon a tort. Sans son aide…

« Tais-toi et accepte donc mes remerciements, stupide Dragon. »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue, reprend mon fils et m'éloigne en courant. Il sourit mais ne bouge pas. Je suis déçue…

.o.

Arthur ne réussit pas à réprimer un geste agacé en arrivant devant la cellule du Sorcier. Ce dernier était toujours couché sur la paille, certainement en train de dormir, mais Arthur se trompait. Tout d'un coup, le Sorcier se retourna. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Déjà de retour Arthur ? » dit-il en se redressant.

Il resta cependant assis par terre. Son regard se posa rapidement sur les deux hommes qui accompagnaient le jeune Prince.

« Un futur Roi. Un loyal Chevalier… Et un traître. Une intéressante combinaison, je dois dire. »

Arthur regarda Gaïus qui resta immobile, se contentant d'observer l'homme qui se trouvait derrière les barreaux.

« J'ai fait un choix, dit tout d'un coup le vieil homme.

-Comme nous tous, répondit le Sorcier. Pour toujours et à jamais. »

Il regarda ensuite Arthur.

« Tu cèdes ta place, Prince ? C'est le traître qui va m'interroger ? »

Arthur garda le silence. Le Sorcier haussa les épaules puis s'adressa de nouveau à Gaïus.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? Que rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient pratiquer la magie de la Mort et de la Vie ? Tu en connais plusieurs pourtant. »

Gaïus regarda Arthur. Etait-il autorisé à répondre ou devait-il se contenter d'assister silencieusement à cet interrogatoire ? Le Prince lui fit un rapide signe de la tête. Il lui laissait les rênes de ce nouvel échange avec le Sorcier emprisonné.

« Vous répondre est-il vraiment nécessaire ? demanda finalement Gaïus après un court silence. Vous avez déjà l'air au courant des informations que j'ai pu donner à son Altesse. »

Le Sorcier sourit.

« Un piètre Sorcier mais un exceptionnel érudit…

-Je ne suis plus sorcier.

-La Magie n'abandonne pas les siens.

-Pas si les siens l'abandonnent. »

Le Sorcier plissa les yeux.

« Mais l'as-tu réellement abandonner ?

-Gaïus est loyal à mon père, intervint soudain Arthur. Arrêtez d'essayer de nous faire douter de lui. »

Le Sorcier regarda Arthur.

« Ce n'était qu'une question innocente. Je n'essayais pas de semer le moindre doute dans votre esprit. »

Il reposa les yeux sur Gaïus.

« Je sais qui tu es, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je ne peux en dire autant.

-Demande. »

Un court silence.

« Je pourrais faire une chose pareille mais je pense que vous allez me demander quelque chose en échange.

-Tu penses ou tu sais ?

-J'ai été sorcier. Je connais… »

Gaïus se tut, chercha quels mots prononcer.

« Nos Lois ? proposa le Sorcier.

-Celles de la Magie. »

Le Sorcier inclina la tête puis il se tourna vers Arthur.

« La conversation est plaisante mais ainsi que je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, c'est toi qui doit m'interroger Arthur. »

Le Sorcier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Gaïus.

« Mais rien n'empêche le Traître de te conseiller. »

.o.

Les hommes de la Tribu m'entourent. La majorité de nos femmes sont dans la tente de Naissance avec la mienne. Les enfants… Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent les enfants. Avec d'autres femmes de la Tribu ? Elles ne sont pas toutes dans cette tente avec la mienne après tout.

Je suis inquiet. Je ne devrais pas l'être. C'est la deuxième fois que j'attends avec les hommes de la Tribu devant cette tente et rien de grave n'est arrivé la première fois.

« Ça sera un garçon cette fois. J'en suis sûr. » me dit l'oncle de ma femme.

Et notre futur chef si c'est le cas…

Brigit sort soudain de la tente. Elle affiche un air grave. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Je suis désolée… »

Non. Je refuse. Non !

Je veux rentrer. Dans la tente. Même si les hommes ont l'interdiction de le faire. Je veux voir. Savoir. On m'en empêche. Je me débats. Et soudain, je me souviens… Ma fille. Où est ma fille ? Je dois… Je dois lui dire…

.o.

Après leur interrogatoire, qui hélas n'avait pas eu le succès qu'Arthur espérait, le Prince avait décidé de se replier dans le cabinet du médecin de la cours. Bien sûr, il aurait pu rester dans les sous-sols du château, dans la salle de garde attenant aux cachots pour y tenir conseil mais un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui dès qu'il avait mis les pieds à l'intérieur de la pièce. Et si… Et si ce sorcier était capable de les entendre ? Une fois que cette pensée eut traversé son esprit, il lui fut impossible de s'en débarrasser. Arthur avait donc aussitôt ordonné un retrait jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus et une fois installé là-bas, il demanda au conseiller de son père ce qu'il pensait du sorcier qu'ils avaient emprisonné. Gaïus réfléchit pendant un long moment et finit par répondre :

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il est, Sire. D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, il a des pouvoirs, c'est certain mais…

-C'est un sorcier, Gaïus. Pourquoi…

-Sire, après tout ce temps, je pensais que vous aviez compris que pouvoir magique ne voulait pas dire automatiquement sorcier. »

Arthur baissa la tête. Il savait que Gaïus avait raison. N'avait-il pas lu suffisamment de chose sur la Vallée des Dragons ces derniers temps… Ils les nommaient sorcier mais ce n'était pas forcément ainsi qu'eux-mêmes choisissaient de s'appeler.

« Vous ne le pensez pas sorcier ? demanda Léon

-Je ne suis sûr de rien mais je sais qu'il est plus simple pour une créature magique d'utiliser la magie de la Mort et de la Vie que pour un simple sorcier.

-Il a pourtant l'air humain.

-Si des sorciers peuvent se transformer en animaux…

-Et s'il n'est pas un sorcier, que peut-il être ? demanda Arthur.

-Les possibilités sont multiples. Je vais avoir besoin… »

Le vieil homme regarda sur le côté. Sa table était toujours couvertes de livres ouverts.

« Y a-t-il une autre raison qui vous laisse penser qu'il n'est pas un simple sorcier ? demanda Rollon. Ça ne peut pas être qu'une question de sortilège… »

Gaïus fixa tour à tour Arthur, Léon, Bohort et Rollon. Comment leur dire…

« Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être… »

Le vieil homme hésita, baissa la tête puis leur dit :

« Peut-être que c'est un reste de mes années de sorcellerie… »

Voilà. Il l'avait dit mais il se refusait à regarder les Chevaliers et leur Prince pour juger de leur réaction.

« Il… Il y a quelque chose en lui qui n'a pas l'air humain. » précisa-t-il.

Et Gaïus se demandait maintenant ce que Merlin et Eolhsand auraient pensé de cet homme s'ils avaient pu le voir.

« Cela vaut-il vraiment la peine de creuser cette idée ? demanda Léon.

-Sans doute, répondit Bohort. Cela pourrait nous être utile pendant que nous l'interrogeons mais… »

Il se tut, baissa la tête puis la releva pour regarder leur Prince.

« Je crois qu'il serait aussi sage de se pencher sur son obsession à votre encontre, Sire.

-Son obsession… répéta Rollon en jetant un coup d'œil à Arthur.

-Il ignore nos questions ou n'y répond que si le Prince lui ordonne de le faire. Il l'a dit plusieurs fois en plus. Il veut que ce soit le Prince Arthur qui l'interroge et personne d'autre. »

Le regard de Bohort n'avait pas quitté Arthur.

« C'est inquiétant Sire. Peut-être que vous êtes sa cible principale et que Camelot n'est qu'une diversion…

-Et pas un simple moyen de faire pression sur moi ? »

Bohort acquiesça. Arthur se leva.

« Allons tirer ça au clair en ce cas. »

Gaïus l'arrêta.

« Il est tard Sire. Peut-être serait-il plus sage pour vous de prendre un peu de repos ? »

Léon, Bohort et Rollon étaient du même avis que le vieux médecin.

« Je dois régler cette affaire au plus vite, leur rappela Arthur.

-Cet homme a dit qu'il n'arriverait rien à Camelot tant qu'il… »

Un coup à la porte interrompit Léon. Gaïus regarda Arthur qui inclina la tête.

« Entrez. » cria le médecin après l'accord silencieux du Prince.

Un des Chevaliers qu'Arthur avait envoyé parcourir les rues de Camelot entra.

« Sire, nous avons arrêté deux hommes à la taverne du Soleil Levant qui disent vous connaître.

-Leur nom ?

-Ils refusent de le donner…

-Encore ! Ils se sont tous passé le mot…

-Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient un message pour vous.

-Qui est ?

-C'est pas faux. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils puis il se rappela dans quelles circonstances il avait entendu ses mots.

« Deux hommes… Un très grand. Crâne pratiquement rasé. Des yeux bleus. L'autre petit. Le nez pointu et des petits yeux noirs ?

-Ça leur ressemble.

-Que font-ils donc ici ? » marmonna Arthur en se dirigeant vers la porte du cabinet de Gaïus.

Il prit à nouveau la direction des cachots. Il se reposerait plus tard, après sa visite aux deux mercenaires, Perceval et Caradoc (2), qui semblaient être venus, il ne savait pourquoi, à Camelot.

.o.

Parfois. Souvent. Je ne la comprends pas… Mais je viens toujours quand elle m'appelle même si elle le fait rarement et toujours pour me demander de l'emmener quelque part. A la grotte où elle a donné naissance au petit homme. A l'endroit où vit une tribu humaine.

N'est-elle donc pas capable de faire un choix entre solitude et tribu des Hommes ?

Je lui rends visite beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle ne m'appelle. A la grotte. Lorsqu'elle rejoint une tribu d'humains. Peu m'importe. J'aime aller la voir.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle m'appelle. Et elle est à la grotte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ils… Des petits hommes. Trois. Son fils et deux autres. C'est… C'est impossible. Elle m'a expliqué comment les Hommes se reproduisent et… Et je n'ai vu aucun gros ventre. Et je ne suis pas parti aussi longtemps de toute façon. Et… Et avec qui aurait-elle pu…

« Tu sais très bien. » me dit-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en répondant. La réaction du Dragon est ridicule mais il finit tout de même par s'approcher des trois enfants pour les renifler. Ça les fait rire. Tous les trois.

« Les deux nouveaux ne sont pas de ton sang. »

C'est la vérité et je lui dois une explication.

« Je les ai trouvés. »

Volé était peut-être un mot plus approprié mais… En fait, j'ai vraiment trouvé la petite fille. Dans les bois. Pas loin de ma grotte. A côté du cadavre de sa mère. Mais le garçon…

« Trouvés… »

Je ne la crois absolument pas. J'ai senti autre chose chez ces enfants. Ils sont magiques. Tous les deux. Tout comme elle. Tout comme son fils.

Et son regard se fait soudain suppliant. Que veut-elle donc ?

Et soudain, je comprends.

« Oh non ! Non. Non. Non. Non. Il n'en est pas question. »

Je dis son nom, même s'il n'en a pas parce qu'il est un Dragon, mais pour moi, il a un nom. Mon fils lève la tête. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produit.

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler comme ça. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ne change pas de sujet.

-Je ne…

-Ils les tuent ! »

Je ne veux pas l'écouter.

« Ils doivent apprendre à se défendre. Tu m'as appris.

-Alors apprends-leur. Tu peux le faire non ?

-Oui. Avec ton aide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderai ? Je suis un Dragon. Ce ne sont que des humains.

-Et moi aussi. »

Il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je le sais.

« Moi aussi, je suis humaine et tu m'as aidé pourtant.

-Je… »

Je m'enfuis.

...

* * *

(1) Voir saison 03 alternative, épisode 08, _L'effet Viviane._

(2) Voir saison 03 alternative, épisode 05, _Une trêve avec Mercia._

* * *

PvC : Tu devais pas publier le 15, toi ?

A : J'avais un mariage ce week-end. J'ai oublié.

PvC : Ni vu, ni connu, j't'embrouille, tu aurais pu poster le 1er. J'suis sûre qu'elles auraient rien vu.

A : Comme toi et tes bonus ?

PvC (air innocent) : Bo-quoi ?

Ahélya lève les yeux au ciel.

A : Bref, je pense qu'après ce deuxième chapitre, vous avez compris le concept de cette fic. Enfin j'espère... Des questions ?

PvC : Genre, tu vas y répondre...

A : Pourquoi je n'y répondrais pas ?

PvC : Tu veux une liste ?

A (décide d'ignorer PvC) : La suite, le 1er ou le 15 du mois prochain.

PvC : Si elle y pense évidemment...

A : Oh mais la ferme toi !


	5. Equinoxe 3

**Equinoxe 3**

 **.**

Il détestait parfois les limitations de son corps. Un esprit était libre. Toujours. Libre d'aller où il voulait. Libre de se trouver à plusieurs endroits à la fois. Près d'un lac et dans une cellule. Près d'un lac où dormaient et rêvaient deux êtres nés de la Magie, sous la surveillance de deux Dragons et d'un Guerrier. Dans une cellule dont le cachot voisin était maintenant occupée…

La majeure partie de son esprit était bien sûr concentrée sur le Rituel de la Vallée et ses participants mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se rendre compte que des Chevaliers d'Arthur avaient amener deux hommes en cellule. Et bien sûr, son esprit aurait certainement dû rester principalement concentré sur ce qui se passait au lac mais ces deux hommes… Non. Pas ces deux hommes. L'un d'eux seulement. C'était léger. Peut-être même un peu trop sans doute. Mais c'était bien là. Il y avait peut-être maintenant moins de têtes du Dragon que les doigts d'une main mais le sang, leur sang, était toujours bel et bien là. Et leur sang pouvait certainement ouvrir la voie menant à leurs souvenirs, à tout ce savoir qu'ils gardaient jalousement…

Son corps resta immobile tandis que la majorité de son esprit était maintenant en train de se concentrer sur les deux hommes de la cellule voisine. Il devait en savoir plus sur eux. Les souvenirs de la Vallée pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu…

.o.

« Pourquoi papa est-il parti ? » me demande mon fils alors que j'observe le Dragon s'éloigner.

Il n'est bientôt plus qu'un point bien trop lointain dans le ciel. Il ne reviendra pas si je l'appelle. Je le sais. Et il mettra sans doute du temps à revenir ici. Mais il reviendra. Il est toujours revenu.

Jusqu'à maintenant, murmure une partie de mon esprit.

Il reviendra.

Mon fils répète sa question. Je soupire.

« Il est en colère contre moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui ai demandé de faire une chose qui lui est interdite. »

Une chose interdite… Pas si interdite que ça vu les leçons qu'il m'a données.

« Il va revenir ? »

Que répondre ? Je suis persuadée de son retour prochain mais…

« Oui. »

Peut-être que si je le dis… Oui. Il reviendra. Je le sais. Il est toujours revenu mais nous allons devoir nous débrouiller tout seul, tous les trois, pour le moment. Je soupire. Si seulement il avait accepté ma demande, cela aurait facilité tellement de chose… Mais j'ai confiance en mes pouvoirs. Je suis capable de me défendre et d'attaquer. Ma magie est puissante. Il s'en est toujours montré si fier. De ma magie. De ma capacité à maîtriser ce qu'il m'a enseigné Tu es un Dragon sous forme humain, disait-il souvent.

Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il a bravé l'interdit ?

Mais là n'est pas la question. J'ai trois enfants à ma charge maintenant, trois enfants du même âge ou presque et si les deux enfants que je viens d'adopter sont comme mon fils… Je dois trouver un moyen de savoir comment ils vont et où ils sont à n'importe quel moment.

Des pleurs interrompent mes pensées. Les enfants se sont mis à jouer pendant que je réfléchissais et l'un d'eux est tombé. Il saigne.

Le sang…

La griffe du Dragon court sur ma paume, déchire ma peau… Je saigne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

J'essaie de retirer ma main quand il veut lécher la plaie.

« C'est un sort. Pour que je puisse te retrouver peu importe l'endroit où tu es. »

Le sang…

Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant.

.o.

Une fois les chevaliers d'Arthur partis transmettre leur message à leur Prince, Perceval se coucha dans la paille qui se trouvait dans leur cellule et se mit à siffloter. Caradoc resta près de la porte, penché, le front contre les barreaux.

« La ferme. Tu sais bien qu'elle reste dans la tête celle-là. »

Perceval se tut puis tapota la paille sur laquelle il se trouvait.

« Ce n'est pas les pires cachots qu'on a connu, non ?

-Ô joie ! Camelot prend soin de ses prisonniers. Tant mieux pour nous, répliqua Caradoc en se redressant.

-C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes là, cousin. »

Caradoc haussa les épaules et se mit à faire des va-et-vient d'un mur à l'autre de leur cellule. Perceval l'observait attentivement. Son cousin semblait nerveux, incapable de tenir en place maintenant. Son regard ne cessait de se poser sur le maigre soupirail donnant sur l'extérieur. En vérité, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Caradoc n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et Perceval était certain que ce n'était pas seulement à cause des rêves qu'il faisait. Ils avaient cru que venir à Camelot arrangerait les choses mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, l'agitation de Caradoc n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Caradoc s'arrêta et ferma les yeux pendant un court instant puis il se remit à bouger.

« Je… »

Il ne savait pas comment dire à Perceval ce qui n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Et maintenant… Maintenant, c'était pire. Il voulait, devait, sortir d'ici. Il n'était pas au bon endroit. Il devait…

Caradoc décida d'aller s'assoir à côté de son cousin mais sa jambe continua de tressauter. Il semblait prêt à bondir. Perceval continuait de l'observer attentivement. Il aurait aimé connaître un moyen de le calmer, un moyen qui n'était pas l'alcool, mais…

« Est-ce que… »

Perceval se tut, jeta un coup d'œil à la cellule voisine. L'homme qui s'y trouvait avait l'air de dormir mais il poursuivit tout de même à voix basse.

« Est-ce que c'est magique ?

-Je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

-Je sais mais… »

Mais son sang… Ils savaient tous les deux d'où venait la mère de Caradoc. Par elle, la magie était dans le sang de ses cousins et de leurs enfants présents et à venir.

« Nous devons demander à parler à Merlin.

-Non, répondit Caradoc d'un ton catégorique.

-Caradoc…

-Il ne sait pas et nous ne sommes pas censé savoir. »

Caradoc se releva.

« C'est trop dangereux, murmura-t-il.

-Comme provoquer inutilement des chevaliers de Camelot ?

-C'est donc pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. »

Les deux cousins tournèrent la tête vers la porte de leur cellule. Le Prince Arthur était devant les barreaux. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil nerveux à la cellule voisine puis reporta son attention sur les deux cousins. Il fit un rapide signe de la main au chevalier qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Perceval et Caradoc. Les deux cousins se regardèrent, surpris.

« Suivez-moi. » dit simplement Arthur.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et obéirent.

.o.

« Elle est difficile à attraper pour une fois. »

Ils sont nombreux à acquiescer. Pas moi. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille leur conversation. J'ai d'autres choses en tête que la Chasse et la soudaine capacité qu'a Brigit à nous échapper. Ma femme est morte. L'enfant qu'elle portait aussi. Ma fille est malade et Brigit ne sait pas comment la soigner. On m'a dit que je devrais peut-être me préparer à sa mort.

Ma fille… Ma petite fille…

On me frappe l'épaule. Je tends le bras par habitude. On m'aide à me relever.

« Attrapons-la. »

Je garde le silence. Les autres se mettent à courir. Je fais de même. Plus lentement. Bientôt, je ne les vois plus. Je m'arrête et rebrousse chemin. Je dois m'occuper de ma fille.

Et soudain, Brigit est devant moi.

Nue.

Elle essaie de se coller contre moi. Je fais un pas en arrière. Elle me retient par le bras. Elle est plus forte que je le pensais…

« Tu ne me veux pas ? » dit-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

« C'est un honneur d'être le vainqueur de la Chasse… »

Je le sais bien, même si c'est la deuxième chasse à laquelle je participe.

« Viens. Viens et donne-moi l'enfant dont j'ai besoin… »

Elle m'attire contre elle. Je veux partir mais… J'essaie de m'échapper mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma fille. Je voulais retourner auprès de ma fille.

« Oublie-la. Tu sais bien que bientôt elle ne sera plus là… »

Je sais. Je sais. Je ne veux pas.

« Sois sage. Laisse-moi faire et ta fille n'aura pas à mourir. »

Je ferme les yeux. Si c'est pour ma fille, peut-être que je peux laisser Brigit faire ce qu'elle veut...

.o.

Olaf, debout, le plus près possible des cercles enflammés, observait sa sœur. De temps en temps, il regardait Yvain qui était maintenant en train de dormir mais toujours, son regard finissait par se poser à nouveau sur les cercles de flamme. L'arrivée du Druide qui avait emmené Eolhsand chez eux vingt ans plus tôt ne réussit pas à le détourner de sa surveillance.

« Rien ne lui arrivera. Les Protecteurs l'empêcheront. »

Olaf répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais douté de vos sortilèges, Druide, mais cela ne va pas m'empêcher de faire tout mon possible pour m'assurer que ma sœur reste en vie…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle participe à ce sortilège. Elle a été le guide de Balinor. »

Il ne le savait pas mais il n'était pas surpris. Peu importait cependant…

« Il était son Dragonnier…

-Et son fils le remplace maintenant… »

Olaf inclina la tête. Balinor avait eu un fils qui était le serviteur du Prince Arthur…

« Qui est ce jeune homme ? » demanda-t-il.

Peut-être que le Druide lui fournirait une réponse plus claire que celle que sa sœur lui avait donné mais il garda d'abord le silence. Olaf lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Le Druide semblait pensif. Soudain, il soupira.

« Cette question est plus compliquée que vous ne le pensez, Votre Majesté.

-Et pourquoi ?

-C'est… Une légende. Un espoir.

-C'est ce que ma sœur m'a dit plusieurs fois mais sans jamais m'expliquer ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Druide.

« Elles oublient souvent que nous ne voyons pas vraiment les choses comme elles.

-Ceci ne répond toujours pas à ma question. »

Un court silence.

« Nos devins et prophétesses ont vu la fin de la Magie tout comme elles mais ils ont aussi vu que ce ne serait pas vraiment la fin. Ils avaient raison. Nous sommes toujours là. En vie.

-Mais avec une épée au-dessus de vos têtes. »

Derrial Book acquiesça et ajouta :

« Ils ont aussi vu un Roi, un Roi qui unirait tous les Royaumes d'Albion et qui rendrait sa liberté à la Magie mais comme mille dangers allaient se dresser sur sa route, la Magie lui a donné comme Protecteur le plus puissant de ses enfants. Nous l'appelons Emrys. »

Olaf fronça les sourcils. Il cherchait à comprendre ce que venait de lui dire le Druide. Soudain, tout s'éclaira. Olaf ne prononça qu'un seul mot.

« Arthur. »

Derrial acquiesça.

.o.

On m'appelle. On m'invoque. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui m'appelle ainsi. Alors qui ? Elle est la seule qui peut… Non. Je me trompe. Elle n'est pas la seule. C'est une question de sang…

J'ignore l'appel.

Et soudain…

Ils ont pris maman ! Aide-nous. Je t'en prie !

Son fils. C'est lui qui m'appelle ainsi. Son sang. Et dans cet appel, je sens tellement de peur et de peine.

Je continue de l'ignorer.

Il continue de m'appeler.

Et je romps toutes les promesses que j'ai pu faire.

Encore une fois.

Pour elle. Pour son sang. Son sang qui est aussi un peu le mien…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces gamins ?! »

Question idiote. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle a continué à leur prendre les enfants doués de magie…

Mais il n'y a pas que des enfants ici. Il y a… Un homme. Jeune. Très jeune. Il a un enfant, son enfant, dans les bras et il essaie d'empêcher les autres de s'approcher de moi mais son sang lui échappe et court vers moi en m'appelant « papa ». Le jeune homme écarquille yeux.

« Vous… Vous… »

Il a peur de moi. Il a raison. Je suis un Dragon. Il n'est qu'un homme. Il ne peut rien contre moi. Mais je dois le faire parler…

Ma transformation en homme ne le tranquillise pas. Une bonne chose. Même si je suis un homme, je reste un Dragon…

« Papa !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Mais je prends tout de même son sang dans mes bras. Il colle aussitôt sa tête contre mon cou.

« Ils ont pris maman. » dit-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Je sens des mains tirer sur ma robe. Je baisse la tête. Les deux enfants à qui elle voulait que j'enseigne la magie…

« Papa…

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. »

Je décide de les ignorer pour demander au jeune homme ce qui s'est passé. Il réussit enfin à parler.

« Des hommes. Je ne sais pas de quelle tribu. Ils sont venus ici. Elle m'a dit de me cacher avec les enfants et ils…

-Ils l'ont emmené. »

Il acquiesce puis baisse la tête et regarde les enfants qui se trouvent autour de nous. Il relève ensuite la tête et me regarde dans les yeux.

Intéressant. On pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de ce gamin en fait.

« Si vous leur faites du mal…

-A qui ? Aux enfants ? Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? »

Nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question. Je suis un Dragon. Ce sont des enfants des Hommes capables de maitriser la Magie.

Je pose son sang par terre.

« Protège-les. Je vais aller la chercher. »

.o.

Il était rare de voir autant de gens dans le cabinet de Gaïus et Arthur se dit même pendant un court instant qu'il devrait peut-être renvoyer la plupart des chevaliers présents mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision à ce sujet, un des chevaliers en question s'écria en voyant Perceval et Caradoc.

« Je vous reconnais ! Vous étiez dans la suite de cet ambassadeur de Mercia. »

Un ou deux autres chevaliers acquiescèrent. Arthur décida de couper court à ce début de conversation.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Les deux cousins ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

« On passait dans le coin. » fit Caradoc au bout d'un moment.

Arthur observa longuement les deux hommes. Etaient-ils en train de mentir ? Se moquer de lui ? Pouvaient-ils être les complices du sorcier ? Ils étaient mercenaires et Mercia… Arthur regarda Gaïus. Le vieil homme observait lui aussi les deux hommes avec tout autant de soin que lui. Arthur ferma les yeux pendant un court instant et soupira. Il n'avait pas du tout le temps de s'occuper de ça. Il avait un sorcier dont il devait s'occuper et… Oui, mais les deux cousins pouvaient être ses complices. Il ne pouvait écarter cette possibilité même s'il n'y croyait guère…

« Je vous prie de nous croire, Sire, intervint alors Perceval. Nous n'avons rien à voir avec le Sorcier que vous cherchez. »

Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Caradoc.

« Mon cousin aime juste se moquer des chevaliers que nous croisons. »

Et encore plus si les chevaliers en question appartenaient à Camelot, se doutait Arthur. Sans aucun doute parce que son père avait confisqué les terres de Caradoc…

« Très bien. Nous allons vous relâcher mais vous devez quitter immédiatement Camelot et… »

On l'interrompit.

« On peut vous aider. »

L'offre soudain de Caradoc eut l'air d'étonner son cousin tout autant qu'Arthur.

« Comment ? demanda prudemment le Prince.

-Votre sorcier… C'est le prisonnier qui dormait dans la cellule à côté de la nôtre, non ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Etre prisonnier, ça crée des liens. »

L'air surpris de Perceval fut remplacé par de l'inquiétude mêlée de soupçons.

Arthur regarda ses chevaliers et Gaïus.

« C'est une bonne idée. » dit Léon.

Les autres étaient globalement d'accord avec lui. Key émit tout de même quelques doutes. Le sorcier s'y laisserait-il prendre ?

« Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. » intervint Bohort.

Arthur regarda Gaïus. Il voulait son avis.

« Nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur lui comme ça, c'est vrai. » dit-il.

Si tout le monde était d'accord…

« Bien… Hellier. Léon. Perceval et Caradoc doivent retrouver leur cellule. »

Les deux chevaliers s'inclinèrent et s'approchèrent des deux cousins. Les quatre hommes quittèrent la pièce.

« Pendant ce temps…

-Pendant ce temps, vous allez vous reposer, Sire.

-Gaïus…

-Votre Altesse, il leur faudra un moment pour gagner la confiance du sorcier et mes recherches demandent, elles aussi, du temps.

-Je pourrais vous aider.

-Vous êtes debout depuis l'aube, Sire, intervint alors Bohort.

-Comme vous tous, répliqua Arthur.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous avez tous besoin de sommeil. En tant que médecin, je…

-D'accord Gaïus. Nous avons compris, le coupa Arthur avec un sourire. Mais si vous trouvez quelque chose…

-Vous serez immédiatement prévenu. »

Arthur inclina la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte mais il se retourna avant de sortir.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide, appelez Merlin.

-Bien sûr, Sire. »

Arthur et ses chevaliers quittèrent enfin le cabinet du vieux médecin. Gaïus s'assit, attendit de longues minutes en faisant semblant de consulter l'un des livres qui se trouvaient devant lui puis quand il fut plus ou moins certain que personne ne revenait le voir, il se leva et quitta sa salle de travail. Il devait retourner au Lac pour informer les autres de la présence de ce Sorcier à Camelot, ce Sorcier qui avait dit vouloir savoir. Savoir... Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il voulait savoir évidemment mais Gaïus avait aussitôt pensé au Rituel qui prenait place au Lac de l'Epée. Tout proche de Camelot était en train de se dérouler un sortilège qui avait pour but de montrer tout le passé d'un peuple à l'un de ses descendants.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

.o.

Trop de sang. Pas assez. J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai la tête qui tourne mais l'un d'entre eux est toujours debout. L'un d'entre eux est toujours en vie…

Et je suis à genoux.

J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Pendant un instant. Juste un instant. C'est tout ce que je désire. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux un instant de répit. Juste un petit instant de répit.

Un instant que je n'ai pas. Il doit mourir. C'est lui ou moi.

Brigit, celle qui m'a précédée, ne m'a appris que l'art de la prophétie et de la guérison. C'est un Dragon qui m'a appris la Magie, qui m'a appris comment me défendre avec elle. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que c'est le premier sort qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je crie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis toujours à genoux et je vomis. A cause de l'odeur de chair carbonisée qui m'entoure.

Des applaudissements. Je relève la tête. Le mot que je viens de crier au bord des lèvres malgré la nouvelle vague de nausée qui me retourne l'estomac.

Mais je n'ai rien à craindre. L'auteur de ces applaudissements n'est pas un ennemi. Il aurait pu l'être mais il ne l'a jamais été.

« Un vrai Dragon. »

La créature pense certainement que c'est un compliment et si les circonstances étaient différentes, je serais sans doute de son avis mais…

« Mes enfants ? »

Le Dragon s'approche et s'accroupit près de moi. Il pose la main sur mon dos. Je vomis à nouveau. Sa main ne me quitte pas.

« Avec Pais. » (1)

Je ne comprends pas ce mot mais je pense savoir de qui il est question.

« Il s'appelle Ruaidrí. » (2)

Je me relève et vacille. Il ne m'aide pas et se transforme.

« Monte. » ordonne-t-il.

Comme si j'en étais capable…

« Tu veux voir tes enfants, non ? »

Si je ne me sentais pas aussi mal, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure…

Soudain, je suis sur son dos. Le sol s'éloigne rapidement. Je ferme les yeux. C'est fini et je suis en vie.

Pour le moment.

…

* * *

(1) Pais (grec) : enfant, jeune garçon, jeune fille, jeune esclave. Peut aussi dire niais ou ignorant. (Si google et le dico grec ancien/français qu'il m'a trouvé ne mentent pas…)

(2) Ruaidrí Ua Conchobair (ou en irlandais contemporain, Ruaidhrí Ó Conchobhair ou Ruairí Ó Conchúir et en anglais : Rory O'Conor) est le dernier Roi d'Irlande (1166-1193). Pas du tout la période des souvenirs de ce chapitre évidemment mais il y a une raison au choix de ce nom, je vous l'assure.

* * *

A : Pour la petite histoire, Caradoc et Perceval ne devaient faire qu'une espèce de cameo dans cette fic et... Ils ont piraté le truc et se trouvent maintenant important pour l'intrigue...

PvC (ignore complètement Ahélya) : Nan mais tous les souvenirs que tu vas leur mettre sont glauques ou quoi...

A : Tout de suite ! Certains sont heureux, tu sais.

PvC : Mouais. C'est pas ce qui domine pour le moment...

A : La suite sera pour le 19 ou le 2 septembre. Tout dépend de mon avancée. Comme d'habitude.


	6. Equinoxe 4

**Réponse à review  
**

Shinzo Sumi : De rien et merci à toi pour la review. Être perdu dans les moments souvenirs, c'est tout à fait normal. Ne t'inquiète pas ;). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

* * *

 **Equinoxe 4**

 **.**

Ils le pensaient endormi. Bien sûr qu'ils le pensaient endormi. C'était ce qu'il voulait après tout. Et quelle autre conclusion auraient-ils pu tirer de toute façon ? Il était couché, immobile, sur la paille de son cachot. Il ne pouvait qu'être en train de dormir. Ces gens ne connaissaient rien à la Magie. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait soupçonner que son esprit n'était pas dans son corps. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait soupçonner qu'il était en train de les suivre dans les couloirs de Camelot. Mais il ne le suivait pas de trop près non plus. Ces hommes n'étaient pas conscients de sa présence et n'avaient que peu de chance de la soupçonner mais l'un d'eux avait en lui le sang de la Vallée et le Sang de la Vallée savait. Mais il savait aussi. Autrement que le Sang de la Vallée évidemment. Mais il savait.

Et soudain, il se réveilla. Il était dans son corps. Pourquoi ?

Il… Il s'était soudain cogné contre quelque chose. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Evidemment. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas été assez méfiant. C'était sans doute à cet endroit que devait dormir Emrys et il l'avait protégé. Il devait en être de même avec la chambre de la prophétesse. Et Arthur ? Non. Ce n'était pas important. Il avait mieux à faire. L'homme portant le sang de la Vallée finirait bien par revenir. Arthur ne comptait tout de même pas les libérer alors qu'une menace planait sur sa Cité. L'homme au sang de la Vallée finirait par revenir. Il le savait. Et en attendant son retour, il pouvait toujours aller voir les autres porteurs du sang de la Vallée.

Il se rendormit.

.o.

Nous connaissons les dragons. On nous en parle. On nous apprend à nous méfier d'eux. On nous apprend à nous battre contre eux. Ils tuent nos enfants et nos prêtresses.

Sois sage ou un dragon viendra te prendre. Respecte les Dieux et ils te protégeront des dragons et des autres créatures magiques.

Mais je n'avais jamais vu de dragon avant celui-là. Et ce dragon… Il a pris l'apparence d'un homme à un moment. Personne ne m'a dit qu'ils étaient capables de faire ça.

Le dragon est à nouveau dragon maintenant mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. Il y a beaucoup plus urgent.

On nous a attaqué. Après son départ. D'autres guerriers sont venus.

Pour nous tuer.

Ma fille est indemne. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous.

Même pas foutu de protéger tous ces enfants…

Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux…

Et maintenant le dragon me fixe mais je ne détourne pas les yeux. Je n'ai pas peur. Je devrais pourtant. C'est un dragon.

Je suis trop… Trop… Epuisé ? Furieux ? Comment ont-ils pu oser ? Nous ne leur avions rien fait.

Et soudain le dragon disparait…

.o.

Perceval et Caradoc n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot avec les deux chevaliers qui les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à leur cellule mais juste au moment de retourner définitivement dans leur cachot, Caradoc crut qu'il était de bon ton de faire un nouveau trait d'esprit sur les chevaliers de Camelot. Hellier le poussa alors rudement. Caradoc trébucha mais réussit tout de même à ne pas tomber par terre. Il se retourna et s'inclina profondément devant les deux chevaliers qui restèrent silencieux. Ils finirent par s'en aller. Caradoc rejoignit son cousin qui s'était à nouveau installé sur la paille de leur cellule peu après y être entré.

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? »

Caradoc ne répondit. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux.

« Caradoc… »

Son cousin lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire. Perceval fronça les sourcils. Caradoc lui fit ensuite signe de s'allonger à côté de lui. Perceval n'obéit par tout de suite mais il finit tout de même pas le faire en soupirant. Son cousin préféra garder les yeux fermés pendant tout ce temps et cinq minutes après que Perceval ait enfin obéi à son ordre, au moment où il fut sur le point de l'appeler une nouvelle fois, Caradoc dit à voix basse :

« Nous avons fait le mort beaucoup trop souvent pour ne pas nous méfier, cousin.

-C'est pas faux. » répondit Perceval d'un ton tout aussi bas.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux et posa le revers de sa main sur son front.

« Ça va aller, toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu avais l'air sobre tout à l'heure mais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Caradoc comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ça ne sera pas ma première gueule de bois… »

C'était vrai…

« Au moins, je ne rêverai pas. » dit-il ensuite.

Peut-être mais Perceval n'était pas prêt à parier là-dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son cousin rêvait et buvait plus que de raison mais cela n'avait rien résolu du tout. Les rêves de Cardoc, dont il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir, n'en étaient juste devenus que plus confus. A leur prochaine rencontre avec Arthur, Perceval demanderait au Prince où se trouvaient Merlin et Eolhsand même si ce n'était pas ce que voulait son cousin. Aucun d'eux ne savait d'où venaient ces rêves mais n'était-ce pas l'un des pouvoirs des femmes de la Vallée ? Merlin et Eolhsand pouvaient donc certainement les aider.

.o.

Je regarde le Dragon s'éloigner à tire d'aile, une chose que j'ai fait bien souvent. Trop souvent sans doute. Comme la dernière fois, il part alors qu'il est en colère. Furieux même cette fois. A cause des attaques ?

En fait, je n'ai que faire des états d'âme du Dragon. J'ai mieux à faire. On nous a attaqué. Pour la deuxième fois en une journée. Mon premier né est blessé. Certains de mes enfants sont morts. Comment ont-ils pu oser ?

Mais c'est comme les états d'âme du Dragon. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. D'abord les blessés. Ensuite… Ensuite les morts. Enfin. Après. Peut-être aurais-je le temps de pleurer, de crier ou de me venger…

Oh comme j'ai envie de me venger…

Mais quelque chose me dit que quelqu'un d'autre est déjà en train de le faire.

Tant mieux ! Ils l'ont bien mérité !

« Brigit… »

Je relève la tête.

J'ai peur d'elle. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard… J'ai déjà vu ça. Dans les yeux des autres hommes de ma tribu après une attaque de troll ou de dragons…

« Oui, Ruaidrí ? »

Son regard s'est adouci en prononçant mon nom mais son ton reste dur et elle m'ordonne soudain de l'aider.

D'abord les blessés…

Ensuite les morts…

.o.

Il allait devoir dire à Uther de renforcer les rondes à cet endroit. C'était sans doute stupide mais c'était toujours ce genre de pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Gaïus quand il quittait discrètement Camelot alors que Merlin, Eolhsand et lui-même avaient bien trop besoin de ses points faibles dans les défenses du château. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il se gardait bien de faire part de ces observations à qui de droit mais peut-être allait-il devoir dire à Merlin que ses points faibles méritaient d'être couvert par sa magie. C'était sans doute dangereux de lui demander de faire ça mais il en allait de la sécurité de Camelot, et donc d'Arthur.

Il dut utiliser un peu de sa magie pour se rendre jusqu'au Lac plus vite que de coutume et il se dit que le sorcier qui se trouvait pour le moment dans les cachots de Camelot avait sans doute raison. Il était un Traitre mais sans sa magie, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour arriver au Lac de l'Epée.

Une fois là-bas, Gaïus nota aussitôt l'arrêt des préparatifs, sans doute parce que la plupart des gens présents étaient maintenant endormis mais il y avait encore quelques personnes à veiller auprès du feu. Il ne fut guère étonné par leur identité. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le Roi de Northumbrie quand il était question de sa famille. Il allait donc certainement rester éveillé tout le temps que durerait le sortilège. Parce qu'on ne savait jamais. Parce que sa soeur pourrait avoir besoin de sa protection. S'il n'avait pas dû être la voix d'Eolhsand, Olaf aurait certainement été le meilleur des protecteurs possible pour le Rituel.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il d'ailleurs dès qu'il le vit.

Gaïus ne pouvait pas réellement dire s'il y avait un problème ou non. Il exposa donc rapidement la situation au Roi Olaf, à la Prêtresse Inara et au Druide Book. Une guerrière Druide était également présente. Elle avait l'air d'appartenir à la même tribu que ce dernier. Son explication donnée, les mines inquiètes affichées par les personnes qui lui faisaient face ne firent que renforcer l'inquiétude de Gaïus. S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant son absence ? C'est la question qu'il posa tout de suite après. On l'informa alors de ce qui avait tout l'air d'avoir été une attaque contre le Rituel, attaque qui avait été repoussée évidemment mais… Le regard de Gaïus se porta aussitôt sur les cercles de feu. Il distinguait difficilement Merlin et Eolhsand au milieu des flammes mais il put constater qu'ils étaient toujours à genoux, l'un en face de l'autre, immobile… Et en train de rêver de la Vallée…

« Pouvons-nous…

-Vous savez bien que non. » lui rappela Inara.

Il le savait en effet mais…

« Qui est donc ce sorcier ? N'est-ce pas le plus important pour le moment. » dit Olaf dont l'inquiétude ne connaissait maintenant plus aucune limite.

Si sa présence à Camelot n'avait pas porté préjudice à sa sœur, il y aurait tout de suite couru.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit bien un sorcier. » fit alors remarquer Gaïus.

Inara et Derrial se regardèrent. La guerrière Druide se leva et posa un genou à terre devant ce dernier.

« Désirez-vous que j'enquête, Lareow ? » (1)

La guerrière était sans doute le garde du corps de l'autre Druide, réalisa alors Gaïus. C'était une position qu'il avait rarement vue occupée par une femme.

Derrial acquiesça.

« Trouve un moyen d'entrer dans Camelot et va voir cet homme. Ensuite, revient ici. »

La guerrière s'inclina, se releva puis regarda Gaïus.

« Suivez-moi. » dit-il.

Il ne pouvait pas rester ici de toute façon. Arthur lui avait donné une mission.

.o.

Les Hommes sont des monstres. Nous l'avons toujours su mais nous n'avons jamais eu peur d'eux. Nous sommes des Dragons. Pourquoi aurions-nous peur des Hommes ?

Les Hommes sont des monstres mais ce sont des monstres inoffensifs qui ne peuvent rien contre un Dragon. Même leurs meilleures magiciennes, leurs prêtresses, Celles qu'ils appellent Brigit… Ces femmes n'ont jamais rien pu faire contre nous.

Seulement parce qu'on ne leur a jamais appris à se servir de leur magie correctement… Tu le sais… Tu l'as vu… Tu lui as appris…

Les Hommes sont des monstres mais pas les monstres que je pensais. Ils ne sont pas inoffensifs. Ils… Ils tuent leurs enfants. Ils tuent leurs enfants ! Quelle espèce de monstres est capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Et pourquoi font-ils une chose pareille ? Ce sont leurs enfants. Ils ne sont pas…

Mais il y a une chose que j'ai senti chez ces enfants, une chose qu'ils ont en commun.

Magie…

Ils tuent leurs enfants, des enfants qui pourraient les défendre contre nous. Je ne comprends pas…

Mais les comprendre n'est pas important. Je suis un Dragon et le Sang appelle le Sang.

Ces enfants, ils ne sont pas de mon sang mais il n'y a pas que la magie que j'ai senti chez eux tout à l'heure. Elle a décidé qu'ils étaient de son sang. Chacun d'eux. Et je suis son ainé, le Dragon qui lui a enseigné la Magie, le Dragon qui a pris un peu de son sang pour toujours savoir où elle se trouve, le Dragon qui aurait pu lui donner un peu de son sang pour qu'elle puisse toujours me retrouver…

Ils ont tué son Sang. Elle n'est pas vraiment le mien mais il y a des liens pour les Dragons qui sont tout aussi importants…

.o.

Son cousin dormait et aucun rêve ne semblait troubler son sommeil pour le moment. L'alcool ingurgité plus tôt remplissait donc son office. Mais pour encore combien de temps ? Perceval savait que les rêves et les cauchemars de Caradoc finiraient par surgir. C'était ce qui se produisait chaque nuit depuis un mois ou presque. Pourquoi ? Ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Mais ça avait forcément un rapport avec la Vallée. Caradoc et Guinier disaient le contraire mais Mevanwi et lui en étaient certains. Perceval ne rêvait pas. Caradoc, Mewani et son fils, ainsi queGuinier, oui. Ça ne pouvait avoir qu'un rapport avec la Vallée des Dragons. Ils avaient donc décidé de se rendre à Camelot… Enfin, Perceval avait décidé. Caradoc l'avait suivi dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'avis et pour essayer de l'empêcher de s'approcher de Merlin et Eolhsand. Perceval ne comprenait pas son cousin. Pourquoi ce silence ? Quel mal y avait-il à révéler la vérité sur ses origines aux deux personnes qui les partageaient ?

Perceval leva tout d'un coup la tête. Il avait entendu quelque chose, un bruit qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Caradoc puis au prisonnier de la cellule voisine. Ils étaient toujours immobiles tous les deux. Caradoc dormait. Le sorcier aussi sans aucun doute. Perceval ne pensait pas qu'un homme était capable de simuler le sommeil pendant autant de temps.

Un murmure. Il venait d'entendre quelqu'un murmurer. Il en était certain. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Caradoc puis le sorcier et étouffa ensuite un bâillement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Rejoindre Caradoc et se laissait aller au sommeil semblait soudain particulièrement tentant. Il se pinça. Il n'était pas question de dormir. Il s'était promis de veiller sur Caradoc. Il se pinça à nouveau mais ses paupières restaient lourdes.

Un nouveau murmure. Perceval serra les dents, lutta. Il n'était pas question de dormir mais le sommeil s'empara soudain de lui alors qu'il commençait à tirer le poignard qu'Arthur lui avait permis de garder. Il crut ensuite entendre une voix de femme chuchoter à son oreille.

« Dors. Rien ne vous arrivera tant que je suis là. Je te le promets. »

Il essaya de protester même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu le combat et il s'endormit enfin.

.o.

« Où est-il parti ? »

C'est la deuxième fois que je pose cette question. Elle n'y a pas répondu la première fois et a préféré continuer de s'occuper de nos morts. Elle reste silencieuse. Vais-je devoir lui poser la question une troisième fois ?

Apparemment oui.

« Où est-il parti ? »

Cette question qu'il ne cesse de répéter ne m'étonne guère mais je garde encore et toujours le silence pour continuer ce que je suis en train de faire. Nous nous sommes d'abord occupés des blessés et maintenant… Non. N'y pense pas. Creuse et ne pense pas.

« Où est-il parti ?

-Pas loin. »

C'est du moins ce que je crois. En fait, tout dépend de sa rage… De son envie de vengeance…

Il aurait dû m'emmener avec lui…

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi.

« Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il va. Il vient. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. »

Elle est en colère. Contre moi ? Contre lui ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais quelle autre question je veux lui poser.

« Il va revenir ? »

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Je suis toujours revenu. »

Nous nous retournons. Il est dragon et sur son dos… Je la regarde. Elle est toujours autant en colère…

« Brigit ? »

Je l'ignore. Mon attention se concentre sur mon maître de magie, sur le Dragon. Qu'imagine-t-il donc ? Que m'amener d'autres enfants me consolera ? Qu'ils peuvent remplacer ceux que je viens de perdre ? Mais ce n'est pas la faute de ces enfants…

« Ruaidrí, occupe-toi d'eux. »

J'obéis immédiatement et nous allons rejoindre les autres enfants.

« Ils ne remplaceront jamais…

-Je ne suis pas stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas les remplacer.

-Alors pourquoi les as-tu ramenés ici ?

-Tu sais pourquoi. »

Non, je ne sais pas.

J'attends.

« Ils les auraient tués !

-Oh parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant… »

Je ne réponds pas. Je sais qu'elle est en colère et je sais comment elle est quand elle est en colère…

« C'est ce qu'ils ont toujours fait ! Et où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Où étais-tu quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider ? »

J'errai ici et là… En pensant à elle mais je ne pense pas qu'elle veut m'entendre lui dire ça.

« Et tout d'un coup… Tout d'un coup, c'est important pour toi.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Plus compliqué. Mais bien sûr… »

Il veut s'approcher de moi. Je recule en levant le bras. Je suis prête à utiliser la magie contre lui…

« Tu as toujours su qu'ils nous tuaient ! »

Oui et non, en vérité.

Elle se met soudain à ricaner.

« C'est une chose que vous avez en commun, je te le rappelle. »

Ce que je viens de dire choque le Dragon.

« Nous… Nous ne tuons jamais nos enfants. »

Nos enfants, nos petits... Ils sont notre Sang et pour un Dragon, il n'y a rien de plus important que son Sang.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas leurs enfants ! »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Bien sûr que si ils sont…

« Mais… Vous venez d'eux. Tu m'as expliqué comment. Vous êtes leur Sang et vous vous ressemblez tous. Comment peuvent-ils croire que vous n'êtes pas leurs enfants ? Vous êtes comme eux. Votre Sang a la même odeur… »

On dirait qu'il veut vraiment comprendre mais je ne suis pas certaine de savoir comme lui expliquer tout ceci correctement.

« Nous sommes magiques.

-Oui, et ? »

Evidemment, il ne voit aucun problème à ça.

« Et ça les tue ! La Magie les tue. Tout ce qui a un tant soit peu de magie en eux les tuent ! »

Je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a aucun sens. Tout ce qu'elle me raconte n'a pas le moindre sens.

« Mais toi et les autres filles du Printemps… Vous êtes magiques.

-Non. Nous sommes les filles de la Déesse. Ce n'est pas de la Magie.

-Bien sûr que si.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croient. »

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Elle poursuit.

« Nous naissons toutes le même jour. Nous sommes créées pendant la Nuit de la Chasse. Nous sommes un cadeau de la Déesse pour protéger la tribu… Pour les protéger de vous ! Tous les autres sont… »

Tous les autres sont… Je ne sais pas en vérité. Je sais ce qu'ils ne sont pas et qu'ils doivent mourir à cause de ça mais je dois trouver une explication à donner au Dragon pour qu'il puisse comprendre.

« Ils sont comme les Dragons. »

Comme des Dragons… Pour eux, ils ne sont pas leurs enfants mais comme des Dragons… Je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle dit maintenant.

« Je sais ce que nous devons faire alors. »

Et cette fois, c'est moi qui ne comprend pas.

« Appelle le gamin. »

Je crois que je suis trop surprise pour protester.

« Il doit lui aussi entendre ce que j'ai à dire. »

…

* * *

(1) Lareow (vieil anglais) : Maitre, Professeur

* * *

A : Non, je ne vous avais pas oublié. Je suis juste très occupée pour le moment.

PvC : Dis-leur ! Dis-leur ! Dis-leur !

A : Quoi ? Que c'est la fin de ma thèse et que j'ai beaucoup de boulot. Ils le savent déjà.

PvC : Nan ! Mon bonus !

A : Ah oui. C'est vrai. Bon... Ben... PvC a enfin écrit un de ces bonus mais il faut qu'elle le reprenne à l'ordi donc...

PvC : Tu pourrais m'en acheter un comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de t'emprunter Vincent.

A : Tu n'as qu'à m'emprunter Ciel...

PvC : Il est tout petit !

A : Bref ! PvC a enfin écrit son bonus. Un de ces quatre, vous finirez bien par le voir arriver. Quant à la suite de cette fic, ça sera pour le mois prochain.


End file.
